


Promises, Promises (Don't Send Me Back In 30 Days)

by silencelikeawhisper



Series: Promises, Promises [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Hostage Situations, M/M, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Источники из группы по расследованию сообщают, что ограбление банка пошло не так, как планировалось, и когда здание было окружено полицией, подозреваемый схватил ближайшего к себе человека, и теперь он удерживает этого юношу, прокладывая себе путь на свободу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, Promises (Don't Send Me Back In 30 Days)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127201) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant). 



> Предупреждения: возможные сквики и триггеры, Стокгольмский синдром, секс без взаимного согласия, секс с сомнительным согласием (оральный и с проникновением), доминирование/подчинение, принудительное переодевание и феминизация, криминальная деятельность, насилие, кровь.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Каждая глава оригинала разбита на 2 части.

**+1 час**

В число привычек Майки не входил просмотр новостных каналов в течение дня; он предпочитал MTV или Cartoon Network по утрам, пока не начинались серьёзные высокобюджетные сериалы, но с тех пор, как он снова стал жить в мамином доме, та воспользовалась своим родительским правом контроля над телевизором.

Донны не было в кухне в тот момент, но её привычки начали передаваться Майки, и он даже не был против посмотреть местные новости, пока ел свои хлопья. Он вытерпел спортивные новости и прогноз погоды в ожидании новостей шоу-бизнеса, но не увидел ничего, что не успел прочитать в интернете. В десять часов всё пошло по новому кругу, но сперва были экстренные новости, и вдруг Майки очень обрадовался, что не переключил канал. Он застыл, не донеся до рта ложку, с которой капало молоко и размокшие шоколадные шарики.

«...произошёл захват заложников в отделении Банка Америки в Белльвиле, Нью-Джерси. Власти опубликовали фото преступника, но его ещё не успели опознать, и он не называл своё имя полиции.»

На экране возникло расплывчатое чёрно-белое изображение с камеры службы безопасности: мужчина в длинном чёрном плаще и перчатках, с полосатым шарфом, закрывавшим нижнюю половину лица. Он стоял лицом к камере, но его глаза закрывали растрёпанные тёмные волосы.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Майки. Он выронил ложку и сделал погромче.

«Источники из группы по расследованию сообщают, что ограбление банка пошло не так, как планировалось, и когда здание было окружено полицией, подозреваемый схватил ближайшего к себе человека, и теперь он удерживает этого юношу, прокладывая себе путь на свободу. Имя заложника ещё не сообщалось прессе. Никто из заложников в банке не пострадал...»

— Вот дерьмо, _Джерард_.

**********

**+23 дня**

— Как он делал тебе больно?

— Что?

Глаза парня расширились от ужаса, и Рэй испытал резкий приступ сочувствия. Он смягчил голос, когда повторил вопрос.

— Как именно он делал тебе больно, Фрэнк? Всё хорошо, ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Мы защитим тебя. Просто скажи, что он с тобой делал?

— Он...

**********

**-36 минут**

Фрэнк толкнул стеклянную дверь бедром, потому что руки у него были заняты чеком с зарплатой, проездным на автобус, кошельком, ключами от дома, водительскими правами, сотовым и ошмётками мусора из карманов. Он пытался посчитать в уме, сколько он может положить на накопительный счёт, сколько может позволить себе потратить на продукты, и сколько из жалких остатков пойдёт на погашение давно просроченной студенческой ссуды. Он вывалил всё барахло на узкую стойку и взял депозитный бланк.

Он не заметил человека, который зашёл за ним, пока не почувствовал рукой случайное касание. Фрэнк обернулся; это был мужчина в полосатом шарфе, натянутым до самого носа, закутанный в плащ, словно ему было холодно. Сам Фрэнк был в футболке и рваных джинсах — внутри банка было немного прохладно, но снаружи стояла жара, нетипичная для Джерси в это время года. Длинные волосы этого парня выглядели так, словно он несколько дней их не мыл и не расчёсывал.

Фрэнк вернулся к своему бланку и продолжил его заполнять. Он заметил, что на парне сзади были перчатки. Наверное, он больной какой-нибудь. Или прокажённый. Или вампир. Фрэнк закатил глаза и сказал самому себе заткнуться. Он собрал свои вещи и встал в очередь. Секундой позже этот парень встал позади него. Фрэнку стоило больших усилий не повернуться и не посмотреть на него. Парень был слишком странным, чтобы не обращать на него внимания.

Они подошли к соседним окошкам одновременно, и Фрэнк был слишком занят своими делами, чтобы понять, что происходит, пока девушка, помогавшая Вампиру, не закричала. Фрэнк обернулся. У Вампира в руке была грёбаная пушка.

— Ох блядь, — прошептал он, а затем упал на пол, как и все остальные, когда Вампир-А-Теперь-Ещё-И-Грабитель выстрелил в воздух.

**********

**-10 минут**

Кассирша, должно быть, нажала кнопку сигнализации, когда парень — теперь известный как Джи — протянул ей записку, потому что снаружи послышалась какофония сирен и вертолётов. Джи хотел полмиллиона долларов. Фрэнк подумал, что это как-то мало, особенно учитывая состояние экономики в последнее время. Он бы попросил, например... миллионов пять. Десять. Что-то, что дало бы ему право на переговоры. Но возможно, у Джи были другие планы.

Фрэнк не шевелился с того момента, как прозвучали выстрелы. Как и все вокруг, он лежал на животе, сцепив руки за головой. Около двери плакала девушка, а в другом конце зала двое парней что-то шептали друг другу. Все сотрудники банка были под своими столами.

Джи сидел на стойке, болтая ногами прямо над головой Фрэнка, и ничего не делал. Он ждал. Наконец, у одной из кассирш зазвонил телефон.

— Это меня, — сказал Джи. — Я включу громкую связь. Я хочу быть с вами честным.

Фрэнк не был уверен, к кому обращался Джи: к кассирше или ко всем остальным. Он повернул голову и поднял взгляд.

— Алло? — беспечно произнёс Джи.

— Я специальный агент Боб Брайар из ФБР. С кем я разговариваю?

— Называйте меня Джи. Ты тот, кто может помочь мне, Боб?

— Надеюсь, Джи. Расскажи мне, что у вас происходит.

— Я захватил банк.

Фрэнк закатил глаза. Он практически слышал, как агент Брайар сделал то же самое.

— Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Эй, ребята, кто-нибудь пострадал? — громко спросил Джи. Никто не ответил, только девушка у двери продолжала хныкать. — Кажется, нет. А если да, то это уже не моя вина.

— Тебе стоит знать, Джи, что если ты не будешь вести со мной переговоры и кто-нибудь пострадает, то ты не выйдешь из банка живым, — ответил Брайар.

Джи соскочил со стойки.

— Посмотрим, — ответил он и отключил телефон. Его ноги в обшарпанных ботинках и поношенных джинсах были в нескольких дюймах от лица Фрэнка. Он присел на корточки и наклонил голову, его глаза весело сверкали.

— Как тебя зовут, пацан?

— Фрэнк. И не называй меня пацаном, — резко ответил Фрэнк, злобно посмотрев на Джи.

— Привет, Фрэнк, я Джи. Ты идёшь со мной. — Одной рукой Джи взял мешок с наличными, а другой схватил руку Фрэнка, рывком подняв его на ноги. — Где твой сотовый? — спросил он.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него большими невинными глазами.

— Да ладно, Фрэнки, я же знаю, он у тебя есть, я его видел. Достань его, а потом разбей.

— Что? Нет! — резко возразил тот.

Джи отпустил его руку, чтобы взять пистолет, который он направил на лоб Фрэнка.

— Разбей телефон и выверни карманы, Фрэнк, я не собираюсь повторять дважды.

Фрэнк вытащил всё из карманов и наступил на телефон — клавиши и экран хрустнули под его каблуком. Он смотрел на пистолет. Он не был знаком с оружием и не знал, стоял ли он на предохранителе или был ли заряжен, что бы это не значило. Джи не казался самым адекватным человеком на свете и казалось, что его палец мог слишком легко скользнуть к курку.

— У тебя есть машина?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Я приехал на автобусе, — тихо ответил он.

— Ладно. Бери деньги. Пошли со мной.

Джи протянул Фрэнку мешок и положил свободную руку ему на шею. Другой рукой он прижимал дуло пистолета к его щеке. Казалось, сердце Фрэнка вот-вот разорвётся, до того быстро оно стучало.

Джи довёл его до входной двери и велел встать напротив, подняв руки, а затем сказал одному из сотрудников банка позвонить тому детективу.

— Эй, Боб, — сказал он, как только его соединили, — у меня заложник. Его зовут Фрэнк и он пойдёт со мной. Поздоровайся с агентом Бобом, Фрэнки.

Джи поднёс телефон к нему.

— Привет, Боб, — сказал Фрэнк. Он обвёл взглядом толпу полицейских и ФБРовцев, пытаясь вычислить, кто из них — этот агент.

— Ты в порядке, Фрэнк? — спросил Боб. Парень кивнул, надеясь, что агент его видит. — Я помогу тебе, хорошо? Всё будет хорошо.

Джи забрал телефон.

— Мы с Фрэнки уходим. Если кто-то попробует стрелять в меня или просто разозлит, я убью его. Усекли?

Боб должен был понять это, потому что Джи повесил трубку и потащил Фрэнка к заднему выходу. Они остановились посреди зала, и Джерард крикнул:

— У кого-нибудь есть машина, припаркованная на улице?

Один парень отдал ему ключи и продолжил вжиматься в стену.

— Как только мы уйдём, сюда войдёт полиция и всё уладит, так что не делайте глупостей вроде того, чтобы преследовать нас. Рад был с вами познакомиться, приятного всем дня!

Джи подтолкнул Фрэнка к двери и приставил пистолет к его шее.

— Ладно, Фрэнки, — тихо произнёс он, через шарф его голос звучал приглушённо. — Давай взорвём эту гору леденцов.

**********

**+12 минут**

Джи держал Фрэнка перед собой до тех пор, пока они не дошли до машины, а затем велел ему сесть на место водителя. Он отдал ему ключи, держа пистолет направленным на голову Фрэнка, и пристегнулся. Тот последовал его примеру.

— Эээ...

— Что? 

— Я не умею водить механику, — признался Фрэнк.

— Это несложно, — сказал Джи. — Просто езжай.

Фрэнк осторожно завёл мотор и попытался выехать с парковки, но коробка передач подозрительно загремела. Он сразу же отпустил руль и поднял руки в воздух.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Джи. — Двигайся. Меняемся местами, живо.

Они перелезли друг через друга и поменялись местами. Джи теребил в руках пистолет и рулевое колесо, пока Фрэнк усаживался.

— Не пытайся ничего делать, понял? — спросил Джи. Он подождал, пока Фрэнк кивнёт, а затем сунул пистолет в карман плаща. Они поехали вниз по улице в сторону магистрали.

**********

**+42 минуты**

Джи наконец снял перчатки и шарф. Он внимательно смотрел на дорогу, но то и дело с опаской поглядывал на Фрэнка. Лицо у него было непримечательное: чистая и очень бледная кожа, относительно ровные, хотя довольно мелкие зубы. Фрэнк сидел, вжавшись в пассажирское сиденье, и таращился на него. Они не так далеко отъехали, потому что Джи несколько раз разворачивался и делал круги, и к тому же Фрэнк ещё узнавал окрестности.

Наконец он набрался смелости и спросил:

— Куда ты меня везёшь?

Джи улыбнулся, и это выглядело немного пугающе.

— У нас есть, где переночевать, — ответил он, — но сперва нужно сделать остановку.

Фрэнк не был уверен, что ему понравилась эта идея, и он сложил на груди руки. Ещё несколько минут он смотрел на Джи, но тот, казалось, не был против, так что вместо этого он переключился на приборную панель. Он пытался догадаться, насколько быстро ехала машина — он мог просто отстегнуться, открыть дверь и выскочить наружу. Возможно, он бы не умер.

Фрэнк потянулся одной рукой к застёжке ремня безопасности. Ему нужно быть быстрым.

Джи потянулся к карману, извлёк пистолет и осторожно положил его себе на колени.

— Ты же не хочешь уйти до того, как начнётся веселье, правда? — спокойно спросил он.

Фрэнк зажал обе руки между ног и пробормотал:

— Хватит с меня веселья на сегодня.

**********

**+1 час**

Наконец, Джерард припарковал машину у дороги. Фрэнк не понимал, зачем им нужно было останавливаться у любого из магазинов поблизости: там была мастерская по ремонту велосипедов, свечная лавка, ресторан, закрытый до вечера, и ювелирный магазин. Если, конечно, Джи не планировал ограбить ювелирный. Он достал пистолет.

— Выходи. Не волнуйся, за нами не было погони. Мы немного прогуляемся.

Фрэнк с неохотой выбрался на тротуар и подождал, пока Джи присоединится к нему. Тот засунул пистолет обратно в карман и взял Фрэнка за руку.

— Пойдём, сладенький, — проворковал он.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился Фрэнк.

Джи наклонился ближе и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Слушай, Фрэнки, — сказал он, — на самом деле неважно, нравится тебе это или нет. Ты мне подыграешь, понял?

— Да, — со вздохом ответил Фрэнк. — Понял.

Джи сжал его руку и поцеловал в щёку. 

— Сюда, — радостно продолжил он, ведя Фрэнка за собой по тротуару.

Людей на улице было не слишком много, и на них только несколько раз посмотрели со взглядом, как понял Фрэнк, полным отвращения, ведь они разыгрывали из себя пару геев посреди Джерси. Они прошли несколько кварталов, а затем перешли улицу. Джи остановился перед зданием с плотно зашторенными окнами и предупреждающим знаком на двери.

— Хрена с два, — недовольным тоном сообщил Фрэнк.

— Заткнись, Фрэнки, — пропел Джи и толчком открыл дверь. Это был секс-шоп.

Как и ожидалось, Джи отвёл его к дальней стене, на которой были выставлены разные виды наручников. На некоторых были мягкие накладки или ободки из какого-то пушистого материала, другие были металлическими со сложными замками, а некоторые были толстыми и неуклюжими, как настоящие кандалы. Джи показал на несколько разных наручников и спросил:

— Какие ты хочешь, малыш?

Фрэнк оглянулся вокруг, но мало того, что магазин был пуст, он был ещё и одним из немногих мест, где подобные милые лички никто не счёл бы странными. Он повернулся к Джи.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — умоляющим тоном прошептал он. — Просто отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я ничего не расскажу.

— Выбирай, или я выберу за тебя, — пригрозил Джи и вскинул брови. — Я даю тебе право выбора, Фрэнки, и полагаю, что ты сможешь сделать его себе на пользу.

Фрэнк указал на пару с мягкими накладками из кожзаменителя. Они выглядели самыми удобными. Джи достал из витрины две пары.

— Отнеси их на кассу, я подойду через минуту, — тихо сказал он. — Поверь мне, Фрэнки, ты не хочешь сбежать. Если сбежишь, с тобой случится что-то плохое.

Фрэнк сглотнул.

— Например, что?

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь умер?

Его глаза расширились от шока, и он быстро замотал головой.

— Я подожду тебя.

— Хороший мальчик. — Джи подтолкнул его в нужном направлении и направился к другому стеллажу. Когда они встретились у кассы, Джи держал в руках коробку латексных перчаток и, к неудовольствию Фрэнка, повязку на глаза и кляп. Джи улыбнулся кассиру, опустив покупки на стойку, и ткнул Фрэнка в бок.

— У тебя же нет аллергии на латекс, да, милый?

Фрэнк покачал головой и посмотрел на кассира. Девушка выглядела заскучавшей.

— Это всё вместе? — непринуждённо спросила она. Джи кивнул и протянул несколько купюр.

— Возьми пакет, сладенький, — сказал Джи, когда кассир пробила все их покупки. Лицо Фрэнка заалело, и он не смотрел на девушку, когда принимал бумажный пакет из её рук. Джи проводил его к двери, уверенно держа руку на его пояснице, а Фрэнк шёл, опустив голову.

— Что, по-твоему, более подозрительно в секс-шопе, Фрэнки, — тихо спросил Джи, взяв Фрэнка за руку, когда они пошли по улице, — счастливая пара геев или один парень, который, очевидно, не хочет там находиться, и второй, который его заставляет? Это разумный вопрос. Что ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, ты псих ебанутый, — прошипел Фрэнк. Он вырвал свою руку из руки Джи и отошёл на несколько шагов в сторону. — Какого хрена ты от меня хочешь?

— Ты действительно хочешь поспорить с парнем, у которого пушка в кармане? — холодно спросил Джи.

— Ты ёбаный психопат! — воскликнул Фрэнк. — Я тебе не нужен. Я ничего не расскажу. С меня хватит этого дерьма, я ухожу.

Джи вытянул руку, преграждая путь Фрэнку. Он прижал парня к кирпичной стене и подался ближе к нему.

— Ты уйдёшь, когда я скажу, что ты, блядь, сможешь уйти, — процедил он.

Фрэнк крутанул пакет, целясь в живот Джи, но тот сделал шаг в сторону и наступил ему на ногу, достаточно сильно, чтобы он упал от боли. Пока он лежал, Джи схватил одной рукой его волосы, а другой — пистолет. Фрэнк чувствовал прикосновение холодного металла к своей шее и застыл. Рука Джи немного расслабила хватку на его волосах. Сердце Фрэнка бешено стучало. Улицы были почти пустынны, Джи мог нажать на курок и убить его, и никто бы не заметил, пока кто-нибудь не споткнулся бы об его тело.

— Прости, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. Он не мог выдавить достаточно звука, и его голос звучал тише, чем он хотел.

Джи опустился на колени и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Очень хорошо. Когда я скажу, ты встанешь, и мы пойдём к машине. Мы достанем деньги, а затем найдём машину, которую ты сможешь вести. Ты будешь на водительском месте, я на пассажирском, и мы выберемся отсюда. Усёк?

— Ага.

— Ты мне нужен, Фрэнк. Я не хочу убивать тебя. Но если ты снова будешь выкобениваться, я не мешкая убью тебя. Просто сейчас ты нужен мне живым. Мне плевать, если тебя придётся избить.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джи, и его голос снова стал жизнерадостным. — Пошли.

**********

**+7 часов**

Фрэнк потерял счёт дорогам. Та, по которой они ехали сейчас, была длинной и прямой, и Фрэнк немного отключился. Он зевнул и покосился на своего похитителя. Они не разговаривали вот уже почти час, а перед этим Джи нарушал тишину только для того, чтобы подсказать Фрэнку направление.

Они ехали достаточно долго, чтобы Фрэнк почувствовал, что пора спросить, куда они едут. Он подумал, что это уместный вопрос. В конце концов, он был за рулём.

Джи подозрительно посмотрел на него, но ответил.

— В мотель. Мы будем там примерно через полчаса.

Фрэнк не хотел снова утонуть в тишине.

— Что за город?

— Я скажу, когда мы подъедем ближе.

Фрэнк немного подождал, а затем снова заговорил. На этот раз умоляющим тоном.

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Я сейчас усну прямо за рулём.

— О, — удивлённо произнёс Джи. Фрэнк посмотрел на него, он выпрямился. — Я могу поговорить.

**********

**+10 часов**

Джи заставил его припарковаться в двух кварталах от обшарпанного маленького мотеля, а затем они вернулись назад и направились прямо в одну из комнат. Фрэнк сделал мысленную пометку с номером комнаты на случай, если он сможет связаться с полицией или ещё кем-то. Или, может, закричать из окна: «Помогите, меня держит в заложниках психопат в комнате 36!». Хотя в подобном месте вряд ли кто придёт его спасать.

Фрэнк присел на кровать — она было всего одна, и Фрэнк, в общем-то, уже смирился с тем, что ему придётся заняться сексом с этим парнем — иначе зачем ещё ему нужен заложник? Казалось, что Джерард не хотел за него выкупа, хотя за него и платить было некому. Фрэнк внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Джи вытащил из шкафа рюкзак и стал раскладывать на полу разные вещи. Стопка белых конвертов, рулончик марок и папка с единорогами на обложке.

— Подойди сюда, — сказал Джи, когда закончил. 

Фрэнк сел на пол рядом с ним, посреди полукруга принадлежностей. Джи протянул ему пару латексных перчаток и ручку, а затем выудил из рюкзака помятый список адресов.

— Подписываешь конверты. Клеишь на них марки и складываешь в кучу вот сюда, понятно?

— Эээ, да. А зачем?

— Затем.

— Это не причина, дебил, — огрызнулся Фрэнк, яростно щёлкая ручкой.

— Слушай, ублюдок, я здесь главный, так что делай, что я скажу, усёк?

Фрэнк что-то проворчал насчёт того, что надеялся получить ответ, и начал переписывать список. Он был настолько зол, что сильно давил на ручку и его буквы получились неразборчивыми и угловатыми. Он, скорее всего, снизил шансы того, что его почерк разберёт полиция или ещё кто-то. Он даже не знал, смотрят ли они на почерк. Ему стоило смотреть больше полицейских сериалов.

Джи тоже надел перчатки и начал раскладывать деньги на равные кучки. К каждой он приложил напечатанное письмо из папки. Они выглядели одинаковыми, хотя Фрэнк не успел прочесть их.

Когда прошёл почти час, Джи резко поднял голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Ты, наверное, голоден, — сказал он, и это было совсем не тем, чего ожидал Фрэнк. — Я не думал об этом, — продолжил он. — Я ничего не ел из-за нервов, а потом всё завертелось так быстро, так что... но ты, должно быть, умираешь с голода. Я мог бы...

— Нет, — быстро отрезал Фрэнк. — И я вегетарианец. Но я не голоден. 

Он не знал, сможет ли удержать что-то внутри, если поест. Он был на грани нервного срыва.

— О. Конверты готовы?

Фрэнк кивнул в сторону стопки, с которой он покончил. 

— Я не знал, какой надо писать обратный адрес.

— Никакого, оставь пустое место. Мы отправим их завтра. Я сейчас схожу в ванную. Не делай... никаких глупостей, — непринуждённо сказал Джи. Он поднялся на ноги и строго посмотрел на Фрэнка, а затем удалился в ванную, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой.

Фрэнк глупо сидел на полу некоторое время, а затем до него дошло, что он может просто уйти. Дверь была заперта изнутри, Джи был в ванной, пистолет лежал на кровати. Фрэнк посмотрел в сторону двери в ванную и медленно и тихо поднялся на ноги. Он был на полпути к двери, когда понял, что, наверное, будет неплохой идеей прихватить с собой пистолет.

Он на цыпочках вернулся обратно к кровати, но как только он пересёк луч света, вырывавшийся из ванной, дверь открылась и Джи набросился на него. Она повалились на кровать, а затем Джи приподнял Фрэнка, схватив его за ворот рубашки, и с силой прижал его к стене. Он пригвоздил Фрэнка в таком положении, прижав колено к бедру парня и схватив его за запястья.

— Какого хрена ты, по-твоему, делаешь, Фрэнки? — прошипел Джи.

— Отпусти меня! — закричал Фрэнк. Он извивался во все стороны, пытаясь высвободиться, но Джи прижал его к стене. — Отпусти меня, или я буду кричать!

Джи усмехнулся.

— Всем плевать.

— Я тебе не нужен! Отпусти меня! — закричал Фрэнк. Он ударил кулаком в стену в надежде, что кто-нибудь услышит его, хотя, с его-то удачей, соседняя комната, скорее всего, была пустой.

Джи отступил на шаг назад. Фрэнк от удивления споткнулся и упал на пол; он не понимал, насколько высоко Джерард его держал. Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся к пистолету. Джи отрезал ему путь, ударив Фрэнка коленом в живот и отправив его снова на пол, кашляющего и задыхающегося.

— А ты думал, почему я тебе не доверяю, — выдохнул он. Он перевернул Фрэнка на спину и надёжно защёлкнул один из наручников вокруг левого запястья парня. — Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. — Он потащил Фрэнка к кровати. — Не думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты был в постели со мной, — процедил он. — Ты, наверное, будешь пинаться или ещё что.

Фрэнк сопротивлялся, когда Джи защёлкнул наручники вокруг ножки кровати, но с одной рукой в наручниках, а другой в крепкой хватке Джи, он мог оказать не слишком сильное сопротивление. Он пинал Джи каждый раз, когда тот подходил мимо и переступал через Фрэнка, но затем Джи забрался на кровать и выключил свет, и больше парню не с чем было бороться.

**********

**+21 час**

Фрэнк проснулся с болью от того, что он спал на полу с руками, скованными под странным углом, и он чувствовал, как пульсирует синяк у него на рёбрах. В душе шумела вода, а дверь в ванную снова была приоткрыта.

— Джи? — позвал он. — Эй?

Секундой позже Джи высунул голову из ванной. Душ не был выключен, а с его волос ещё стекала вода. Он улыбнулся, когда встретился взглядом с Фрэнком.

— О, здорово, ты проснулся! Я выйду через секунду.

Джи снова исчез, и Фрэнк подёргал наручники, обвивавшие его запястья, думая, что, возможно, при свете дня ему больше повезёт в ускользании из них, но нет, они были туго заперты. Всё, что Фрэнку удалось сделать — это удариться нервом, и он ещё минуту обессиленно баюкал свою руку.

Джи нашёл его в таком положении и опустился на колени с обеспокоенным видом.

— Что случилось? — ласково спросил он.

— Ничего, — упрямо ответил Фрэнк, пренебрежительно вздёрнув подбородок.

— Ну тогда ладно, — радостно ответил Джи, улыбнувшись Фрэнку. — Я думал заехать в "Waffle House", чтобы позавтракать, что ты на это скажешь? Готов выбраться отсюда?

— Уф, — Фрэнк увильнул от ответа. — Можно мне сначала принять душ?

— О, да, конечно!

Фрэнк вздохнул с благодарностью, когда Джи вытащил из-под рубашки ключ от наручников, где он болтался вокруг шеи на тонкой цепи. Джи задумчиво провёл пальцем по покрасневшей коже на запястьях Фрэнка, когда освободил его, но ничего не сказал.

— Я соберу вещи, — сказал он, подтолкнув Фрэнка в сторону ванной. — Не задерживайся, я голоден.

Вымыв голову и тело при помощи крохотных кусочков мыла и флакончиков, предоставленных мотелем, Фрэнк сел под душем и позволил горячей воде стучать по его спине. В сраном мотеле напор воды был лучше, чем в его собственной, мать её, квартире. Он обхватил руками колени и прижал их к груди. Может, Джи разочаруется в нём и просто оставит здесь.

— Фрэнк? — позвал Джи, постучав в дверь. — Ты там случайно не утонул? Давай, пошли!

Фрэнк с неохотой переключил краны с горячего на холодный, пока не начал дрожать, а затем выключил воду. Но он не выходил из крохотной ванны, и спустя минуту Джи вошёл внутрь и открыл занавеску.

— Фрэнк, — произнёс он, — пойдём.

Тот посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— Фрэнк, — строго повторил Джи, — вставай.

Фрэнк поднялся на ноги. Джи взял его за плечо и вытащил из ванной.

— Одевайся и пойдём, — приказал Джи, кинув Фрэнку его джинсы, пока парень просто стоял посреди комнаты, голый, мокрый и так сильно дрожащий, что у него стучали зубы.

**********

**+22 часа**

Фрэнк сидел на угловом месте и смотрел в окно, тщательно удерживая спокойное выражение лица, пока Джи пытался завести разговор. Когда официантка наконец подошла, чтобы принять у них заказ, Джи попросил яйца, бекон, блинчики и кофе. Официантка повернулась к Фрэнку, и тот озадаченно посмотрел на неё. Он даже не смотрел в меню.

Сидевший напротив Джи стиснул зубы и пнул голень Фрэнка.

— Заказывай, что хочешь, Фрэнк, — тихо произнёс он.

— У вас есть веганские блинчики? — неуверенно спросил Фрэнк.

— Нет, — последовал короткий ответ.

— Хм. А салат?

Девушка закатила глаза и сказала:

— Конечно, милый.

— Веганский? — спросил Джи, как только она ушла.

— Угу, — пробубнил Фрэнк, надеясь, что Джи закроет на этом тему. Ему и без того было тошно, и он не хотел обсуждать всё то, что привело его к становлению веганом.

Когда им принесли еду, Фрэнк едва к ней притронулся. Он нервно водил вилкой по тарелке, глядя то в окно, то себе на колени.

— Фрэнки, — тихо начал Джи, — тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, хорошо? Ты ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты отключился или ещё что.

Фрэнк послушно стал жевать кусок огурца. Джи продолжал вести себя дружелюбно и приятно, но Фрэнк продолжал думать, как это может ему обернуться, если он что-то скажет или сделает не так. Джи может убить кого-нибудь. Джи может убить его.

Джи улыбнулся ему и кивнул в сторону его тарелки, и Фрэнк взял в рот внушительную порцию салата. У него перекручивало живот, когда он заставил себя проглотить его.

**********

**+25 часов**

Джерард ехал, пока не заметил на автозаправке таксофон. Он припарковался рядом и сказал Фрэнку выйти из машины. Снаружи он спросил, не хочет ли Фрэнк что-то из магазинчика, но тот покачал головой, теребя руками подол своей футболки.

— Тогда пойдём со мной, — сказал Джи и потащил его к телефонной будке. Она была небольшой, и Фрэнк оказался зажатым в углу вместе с Джи прямо напротив него. Он почувствовал небольшую слабость, словно его медленно мучили.

Джи снял трубку и набрал номер, который знал наизусть, и Фрэнк был достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, как кто-то поднял трубку.

— Привет, Майки, — тихо сказал Джи, — это я.

— Джерард, какого хрена? — выкрикнул человек на другом конце провода, Майки. — Какого хрена ты сделал?

— Шшш, — Джи — Джерард? — прошипел в телефон, кинув быстрый взгляд на Фрэнка. — Кто-нибудь уже что-то знает?

— Нет, — ответил Майки. — Я тоже смотрю новости.

— У меня нет никаких проблем, — сказал Джи. — И Фрэнк был со мной всё это время.

— Фрэнк? Тот парень? Он всё ещё с тобой? — резко спросил Майки, и Джи вздохнул.

— Ага, он здесь. Он в порядке. Ты же в порядке, Фрэнк?

Фрэнк вытаращил глаза и испуганно закивал.

— Да, я в порядке, — эхом отозвался он.

— Он говорит, что в порядке, — сказал Джи в трубку. — Я хотел узнать, как ты. С тобой всё хорошо, Майки? Серьёзно.

Майки понизил голос для ответа, и Фрэнк не смог разобрать слов. Джи несколько раз сказал «ммм» и «ага», пока Майки говорил. Но в конце концов он начал звучать раздражённо. Фрэнк внимательно смотрел на его лицо.

— Ты должен знать... — холодно сказал он.

— Мне всё равно, — послышался ответ Майки.

— Я сделал это ради тебя! — наконец выкрикнул Джи. — Сегодня всё это отправится на почту, ты больше не будешь иметь дела со всем этим _дерьмом_ , пока будешь держать свой чёртов нос чистым и не совать его не в своё дело. Я сделал всё это ради тебя, Майки.

— Я тебя не просил, — выкрикнул Майки в ответ. — Я мог и сам со всем справиться.

Джи ударил кулаком по стеклу и сказал:

— Я знаю, из меня дерьмовый брат, просто дай мне исправить это, чтобы ты смог продолжить жить своей жизнью!

— Разрушив свою? — холодно ответил Майки.

— Ты сделал так много для меня, Майки. Я хочу помочь тебе, и всё. Ты помог мне.

Фрэнк не расслышал ответ Майки, хотя теперь ему было уже очень интересно, и Джи повесил трубку, не говоря больше ничего.

— Пошли, — тихо сказал он Фрэнку, потянув его за руку. — Нам нужно идти.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**+26 часов**

Чтобы найти почтовый ящик и не заходить при этом в почтовое отделение, потребовалось больше времени. Фрэнк был уверен, что они даже не находились больше в Нью-Джерси. По просьбе Джи он опустил в ящик все письма, которые они заготовили прошлой ночью, и как только они все оказались внутри, Джи вздохнул и словно сдулся.

— Что произошло с Майки? — осторожно спросил Фрэнк. — Как ты ему помогаешь?

— Он был в беде, а теперь нет, — коротко ответил Джи.

— Что за беда?

Джи повернулся, и Фрэнк съёжился, прижавшись к боку машины.

— Такая, в которой окажешься ты, если не заткнёшься и не будешь совать нос не в своё дело.

— Прости, — выдохнул Фрэнк.

Джи успокоился и сказал:

— Полезай в машину, мы уезжаем.

**********

**+30 часов**

Фрэнк сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, его руки, закованные в наручники, лежали на коленях. Он теребил цепочку, но не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы попытаться освободиться. Джи находился в другой части комнаты, он разговаривал с Майки через дешёвый ноутбук, который они купили чуть раньше в тот же день. Джи улыбался, и от этого вся ситуация казалась Фрэнку чуть получше. Если Майки заставит Джи злиться, то Фрэнку придётся иметь дело с последствиями.

Фрэнк был слишком далеко, чтобы прочитать то, что было на экране у Джи, но то и дело он замечал логотип сайта, который он узнал. Он вздохнул и намотал цепочку наручников на ногу, потому что ему было совершенно скучно.

— Хочешь посмотреть телек? — спросил Джи, и Фрэнк пожал плечами. 

Джи не стал включать телевизор. Фрэнк снова вздохнул.

— Я закажу пиццу, — сказал Джи спустя несколько минут. — Ты голоден?

Фрэнк опять пожал плечами. Он плюхнулся на кровать спиной и вздохнул, глядя в потолок.

Пиццу привезли где-то через полчаса. Джи встал, чтобы открыть дверь, и положил в карман пистолет.

— Скажешь хоть слово этому парню, и я тебя пристрелю, — предупредил он и дождался, пока Фрэнк кивнёт, перед тем, как открыть дверь.

Джи заплатил наличными. Курьер странно посмотрел на Фрэнка — наверное, из-за того, что на нём были надеты наручники — но тот лишь с вызовом посмотрел в ответ. Он был рад, когда парень наконец ушёл, и Джи присоединился к нему на кровати. Пицца была вегетарианской, без сыра.

Фрэнк улыбнулся Джерарду. Они ели в тишине, и когда с пиццей было покончено, Джи включил телевизор и обнаружил, что идёт марафон "Звёздных войн".

**********

**+34 часа**

Утомлённый фильмом, утомлённый сидением на кровати, утомлённый нахождением в дурацком номере мотеля весь день, Фрэнк спросил Джи:

— Зачем ты вообще взял меня с собой?

— У тебя милые губки, — беспечно ответил Джи, не отрываясь от экрана телевизора.

Фрэнк уставился на него.

— У меня что?

— Мне нравятся твои губы.

— И всё?

— Ага.

— Почему...

— Заткнись, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк снова вздохнул, но после этого он больше не мог полностью сосредоточиться на фильме. Он продолжал посматривать на Джи, но тот так и не обернулся. Если Джи хотел использовать его для секса, то почему до сих пор ничего не сделал? Может, он ждал сегодняшней ночи, хотя не казалось, что он особенно торопится. Вообще-то, он был поглощён охренительной крутизной Дарта Вейдера. Фрэнк закусил губу и смотрел, как Джи смотрит фильм.

Не происходило вообще ничего. Когда фильм закончился, Джи выключил телевизор. Фрэнк уставился на него, но он так и не сделал никакого движения в сторону парня. Джи встал, чтобы выключить компьютер и настольную лампу, а затем и верхний свет, но затем он просто сел обратно на кровать, освещаемый светом прикроватной лампы. Он почти целиком находился в тени, но свет касался его лица и отражался в глазах.

— Что? — спросил он, предположительно потому, что Фрэнк внимательно смотрел на него на протяжении последних пяти минут.

— Я всё понял, ясно? — выдавил Фрэнк. — Можем мы просто закончить с этим?

— Что? — снова спросил Джи, и он выглядел искренне озадаченным, между его бровей появилась небольшая складка, когда он нахмурился.

— Я всё понял, — повторил Фрэнк, — до меня дошло.

Казалось, на Джи снизошло понимание, и он начал улыбаться.

— Ничего ты не понял.

— Я понял достаточно, — спокойно произнёс Фрэнк. Джи поднял брови, и складка исчезла. — Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе?

Джерард с оживлением рассмотрел его ещё раз.

— Я сделаю это.

— Зачем? — спросил Джи. — Ты пытаешься меня во что-то втянуть?

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, если я отсосу тебе, так ведь? — спросил Фрэнк, чертовски надеясь, что он уже знает ответ.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Джи ответил:

— Ладно.

Фрэнк соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени, чуть покачнувшись, когда он пытался сохранить равновесие с руками, скованными прямо перед ним. Он облизал губы и поднял взгляд на Джи. После секундного колебания тот подвинулся вперёд и стал расстёгивать джинсы. Фрэнк смотрел на быстрые, отточенные движения его пальцев, и во рту у него стало сухо. Внезапно он очень сильно занервничал.

— Как мне знать, что ты сдержишь своё слово? — дрожащим голосом спросил Фрэнк.

Джи остановился, держа обе руки на выпуклости в своей промежности, а Фрэнк так и не поднимал головы. Наконец, Джи протянул руку и поднял голову Фрэнка, уверенной рукой взяв его за подбородок. Он подождал, пока парень встретится с ним взглядом, а затем заговорил:

— Меня зовут Джерард Уэй, и я украл эти деньги, чтобы спасти жизнь своего младшего брата от горстки злобных жадных акул.

Фрэнк моргнул. Это было не то, чего он ожидал.

— Я не собирался похищать тебя, но как только увидел твоё лицо в том банке, то не смог выбросить тебя из головы. Ты прав, Фрэнки, я хотел тебя. До сих пор хочу. И теперь ты мой, и ты собираешься отсосать мой член, потому что это то, чего я от тебя хочу, а я получу от тебя всё, что хочу. Понял?

Фрэнк кивнул. Джи — Джерард — приподнял бёдра над кроватью и с силой стянул узкие джинсы с ног. Фрэнк помог ему скинуть их на пол, и когда Джерард развёл ноги в стороны, он придвинулся, чтобы устроиться между них, и взял в рот головку члена.

Тот положил одну руку на затылок Фрэнка, а второй крепко уцепился за постель.

— Начинай, — приказал он, и немного подтолкнул Фрэнка. 

Фрэнк медленно опустил голову, вбирая в себя член Джерарда, пока не посчитал, что больше не сможет поместиться, а тот продолжал мягко надавливать на основание черепа Фрэнка, и он не мог двинуться назад.

— Ещё, — сказал Джерард. Фрэнк издал приглушённый испуганный горловой звук, и Джерард толкнул его сильнее. Фрэнк чувствовал, что его рот не может открыться ещё шире; он уже был готов задохнуться, а другая рука Джерарда вцепилась в цепь, удерживавшую вместе его запястья. Он туго натянул её, чтобы Фрэнк не смог махать руками, и с силой подтолкнул парня ближе.

— Глотай, — сказал он, и Фрэнк быстро, вымученно выдохнул носом, а затем сглотнул вокруг члена Джерарда. Его горло было раскрыто на пределе, и он по-прежнему чувствовал, что задыхается, но теперь с этим было легче справиться. Он опустился вниз — Джерард опустил его — на несколько мучительно долгих секунд прежде, чем Фрэнк захлебнулся и отдёрнул голову назад, отчаянно нуждаясь в воздухе.

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Джерарда и увидел, что тот ухмыляется.

— Хороший мальчик, — произнёс Джерард. — Делал когда-нибудь такое раньше?

— Ага, — ответил Фрэнк хриплым голосом. Да, он раньше делал минет парням, но ему это никогда не нравилось. Он решил не упоминать об этом. Ладонь Джерарда расслабленно и нежно покоилась на основании его шеи, и Фрэнк чувствовал, как Джерард играл с его волосами, но затем он поднял руку к голове парня и снова направил его вниз.

Фрэнк опустился с меньшей суетой, и на этот раз Джерард не стал толкать его так глубоко. Для Фрэнка было легче приспособиться к ритму, и Джерард не пытался ускорить его, что тоже помогало. Казалось даже, что он сдерживался, чтобы не вталкиваться в рот Фрэнка. Тот не знал, почему, но всё равно был благодарен.

Его рот был влажным от слюны, которая стекала вниз до самого подбородка, и внимание Фрэнка сузилось до члена Джерарда и приглушённых тихих звуков, которые тот пытался скрыть. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы Джерарду было хорошо, поэтому что с того, что у него не было так много практики — он всё равно хотел постараться изо всех сил и сделать Джерарда счастливым, удовлетворённым.

Руки Фрэнка начали ныть в том месте, где наручники врезались в кожу, а Джерард не давал ему послабления. Его пальцы крепче вцеплялись в волосы парня, надоедливо отвлекая его, и наконец, он поднял его вверх, оба при этом тяжело дышали.

— Что... — спросил или попытался спросить Фрэнк. Его горло болело, а на губах было довольно много слюны, всё его лицо было влажным и липким. Ему пришлось заставить себя открыть глаза полностью и посмотреть в лицо Джерарда.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Фрэнки, — задыхаясь, произнёс тот. — Я хочу кончить тебе в зад.

— Но я...

— Вставай, — скомандовал Джерард. Он потянул за цепь наручников, неуклюже подняв Фрэнка на ноги, и уложил его на кровать. Тот не смел протестовать, пока Джерард стягивал джинсы с его ног и снимал через голову футболку.

В течение нескольких нудных секунд Джерард разомкнул наручники на руках Фрэнка, но затем он застегнул вторую петлю одной пары на угловом столбике кровати, снова приковав Фрэнка, а затем защёлкнул вторую пару на столбике с другой стороны, и Фрэнк оказался распятым, лёжа на спине. Он был настолько растянут, что едва мог пошевелить руками, и чувствовал, как наручники впиваются в вену на внутренней стороне его запястий при каждом ударе сердца.

Джерард окончательно снял штаны и встал на колени между разведённых бёдер Фрэнка. Он подался вперёд, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке парня вниз до подбородка и скользнул между губ сразу тремя пальцами.

— Сделай их влажными, — сказал он и держал рот Фрэнка открытым, пока тот лизал и сосал.

Наконец, он закрыл глаза, и взгляд Фрэнка сузился лишь до руки Джерарда у себя во рту, как это было раньше с сочащимся членом Джи. Пальцы Джерарда трахали его рот, казалось, несколько минут, прежде, чем тот вытащил их и потянул вниз по обнажённой груди Фрэнка, оставляя за собой влажный, быстро остывающий след.

Джерард не касался члена Фрэнка, и тот был рад. Он не осознал полностью тот факт, что у него стоял, что то, что делал с ним Джерард, чем бы это ни было, заводило его, и как бы он ни хотел кончить, он не хотел, чтобы Джерард об этом узнал. Вообще-то он хотел, чтобы Джерард пренебрёг им и делал то, что ему нужно было делать. Фрэнку даже не нужно было принимать участия, ему просто было нужно делать то, что Джерард ему приказывал. Всё было настолько просто. Он был вообще не при чём.

Влажные пальцы Джерарда коснулись входа Фрэнка, размазывая слюну вокруг дырки в его заднице, и тот подался назад навстречу.

— Ты и это тоже раньше делал, — понимающе сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк, открыв глаза, увидел, что тот ухмыляется.

Он без какого-либо предупреждения прижал два пальца к заднице Фрэнка. Плечи парня напряглись, растянувшись сильнее, чем было удобно, но он не обращал внимания на боль и сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться и впустить Джерарда. Тому потребовалось сделать несколько медленных толчков, чтобы Фрэнк привык к вторжению, он не хотел и думать о том, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как у него был секс последний раз. Наконец, Джерард добавил третий палец, и к тому моменту Фрэнк начал держать себя в руках и стал шептать бессвязные ободрения. Он чувствовал румянец неловкости на лице, но выбросил это из головы, понадеявшись, что Джерард этого не заметил.

После этого мужчина не стал тратить много времени на подготовку. Он выдернул пальцы, пристроил свой член и без промедления вошёл. Фрэнк открыл глаза, резко вдохнув. Джерард нагнулся к нему, и на его лице расползлась самоуверенная, ленивая улыбка. Фрэнк даже видел ключи от наручников, просвечивавшие сквозь футболку, которая всё ещё была на Джерарде. Он носил ключи на цепи, висевшей на шее, где Фрэнк не мог до них добраться. Некоторое время парень смотрел на них, как они двигались, когда Джерард толкал своё тело вперёд, но затем сдался и вернул взгляд к лицу Джерарда.

— Чёрт, чёрт, Фрэнки, — бормотал он, — о да.

— Джи, — прошептал Фрэнк. Он прервался на неразборчивый стон и выгнул спину, натянув руками цепи наручников.

— Фрэнки, посмотри на меня, — сказал Джерард. — Фрэнки, послушай меня.

Фрэнк заставил себя повиноваться, приковав свой взгляд к Джерарду. Тот улыбнулся ему, но это было не так ободряюще, как раньше, и больше подходило человеку, удерживавшего его в заложниках.

— Больше никто не знает о твоём существовании, Фрэнки, — заговорил Джерард мягким, тихим голосом. Фрэнк не мог отвести взгляд, зачарованный могучей глубиной его глаз. — Всем плевать, Фрэнки. Никто за тобой не придёт.

Фрэнк хотел возразить, но не мог вымолвить и звука. Он обмяк, и Джерард склонился ещё ниже, рыча и вталкиваясь в него.

— Знаешь, что это значит, Фрэнки? Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Фрэнк покачал головой. Джерард вышел почти на всю длину и остановился. Его следующий толчок был уверенным, сильным и глубоким, и когда он был погружён в тело Фрэнка, он взял парня рукой за подбородок и прошептал:

— Это значит, что ты мой.

Фрэнк закрыл глаза. Джерард отпустил его и продолжил двигаться в постоянном, неспешном темпе, который он прибавлял. Фрэнк выгнулся на матрасе, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в запястьях, и издал низкий, дрожащий стон. Его член пульсировал и сочился смазкой, и он просто хотел кончить, он хотел, чтобы _Джерард_ кончил, он хотел, чтобы это дошло до пика и  _закончилось_ , потому что этот медленный ритм сводил с ума и совершенно не насыщал.

— Хочешь кончить, Фрэнки? — спросил Джерард, словно он читал мысли парня. Тот кивнул, отчаянно мотая головой вверх и вниз, и почувствовал, как Джерард снова опустился на него.

— Нет, — совершенно ясно и спокойно сказал Джерард. — Я тебе не позволю.

— Нет, — хныкнул Фрэнк. — Нет, _пожалуйста_.

— Ты мой, Фрэнки, — сказал Джерард. — Я собираюсь кончить в твою попку, а ты получишь ничего, потому что ты пока что ничего не заслужил.

— Нет, Джи, пожалуйста, — Фрэнк заплакал. Джерард увеличит темп, толчки стали менее глубокими, и Фрэнк чувствовал, как руки Джерарда дрожат от напряжения.

— Ты должен... заслужить это, — объяснил Джерард между тяжёлыми вздохами. — Заслужи это, Фрэнки... Ох, чёрт. Чёрт, Фрэнк, чёрт.

Джерард глубоко вошёл и кончил внутри Фрэнка, едва ли в состоянии сдерживаться. Фрэнк держал глаза открытыми и смотрел на лицо Джерарда. Через секунду мужчина тоже открыл глаза, и несколько долгих секунд они смотрели в глаза друг другу. Глаза Джерарда, обычно орехового цвета, потемнели настолько, что его зрачки невероятно расширились, и Фрэнк с трудом мог различить в них какие-либо эмоции.

Джерард вышел и в тот же момент потянулся к прикроватному столику. Фрэнк не видел, что он оттуда взял, пока Джерард не затянул это вокруг его головы. Какая-то ткань — сложенная бандана или что-то вроде того, возможно, шарф, что был на Джерарде в банке — Фрэнк сомневался, что это была повязка на глаза, которую купил Джерард — надёжно закрывала глаза Фрэнка, надёжно блокируя весь свет в комнате.

— Удобно? — спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк инстинктивно потянулся в сторону его голоса.

— Да, — ответил он, хотя и не был уверен, почему. Его руки были растянуты болезненно широко, и он не мог видеть. Его только что грубо оттрахали, и Джерард не дал ему кончить. Его член по-прежнему стоял колом и ныл. Ему было ни капельки не удобно.

Джерард потянулся к нему и быстро поцеловал в губы, так, чтобы Фрэнк не успел даже распробовать его на вкус. 

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал он. — Ты в порядке. Теперь спи.

— Джи? — спросил Фрэнк, боясь даже собственных ушей. Он беспомощно помахал руками в наручниках.

— Спи, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как Джерард поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную. Он слушал, как полилась вода в душе, и через долгое время, белый шум погрузил его в беспокойный сон.

**********

**+44 часа**

Когда Фрэнк проснулся, он осознал три вещи в следующем порядке: он был всё ещё голым, хоть и прикрытым одеялом; Джерард не трогал его и не лежал рядом с ним; он не мог пошевелить ногами. Его руки зудели, а плечи болели, но Фрэнк не обращал на это внимания. Он также не мог открыть глаза, но этого он, в общем-то, и не ожидал после прошлой ночи.

Его ноги были скрещены в лодыжках и связаны какой-то тканью — возможно, простынёй или полотенцем. Фрэнк извивался и поворачивался так, как только мог, но не смог ослабить повязку на ногах. Его руки были разведены слишком широко, чтобы от них был какой-то толк; он даже не мог снять повязку с глаз.

Он не мог двигаться вообще.

Фрэнк облизал пересохшие губы и спросил ужасным, хриплым от сна голосом:

— Джи?

Ответа не последовало. Никакого звука. Фрэнк попытался снова.

— Джи? Джерард?

Он замер и навострил уши, стараясь услышать приглушённые движения, шорох ткани или дыхание Джерарда. Но всё, что донеслось до его слуха— горничная, пылесосившая в другом номере, и слабый звук сирены скорой помощи на улице. Фрэнк начал паниковать.

— Джерард? — закричал он. —  _Джерард?_

Он был один. Привязанный к кровати, запертый в комнате дешёвого мотеля, и совершенно один.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — бормотал Фрэнк, ощущая, как в горле растёт плотный ком. — Джи, пожалуйста, нет, нет, не делай этого, пожалуйста... 

Он не мог перестать плакать и не мог пошевелиться, чтобы стереть слёзы, выскользавшие из-под повязки. Не было слышно даже тиканья часов, чтобы Фрэнк мог понять, как долго нет Джерарда. Время растянулось.

**********

**+47 часов**

Фрэнк не мог снова заснуть, но он погрузился в пустую дремоту. Он не позволял себе продолжать думать о Джерарде. У него не было представления о времени, а мысли бегали кругами, ни успокаивая его, ни принося пользы.

Звук открывшегося с щелчком замка был на удивление громким в тихой комнате, и Фрэнк вздрогнул. Он повернул голову на звук. Он услышал, как открылась дверь и кто-то — он предположил, что это был Джерард — вошёл внутрь. Он следил за перемещениями этого человека по комнате, но ничего не говорил. Как и вошедший. Фрэнк был беспомощен, обнажён и привязан к кровати; он надеялся, что это был Джерард.

— Джи? — спросил он.

Шорох того, чем бы ни занимался вошедший, прекратился. Ему потребовалось четыре шага, чтобы дойти до кровати, и матрас прогнулся под его весом. Фрэнк на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, но ничего не произошло.

Он сломался. Он бессвязно бормотал "Джи", "пожалуйста", "не надо", и ему было стыдно за то, что слёзы, которые он не мог сдерживать, снова намочили повязку.

Джерард снял повязку — и это был Джерард, Фрэнк испытал облегчение, когда снова смог видеть — и осторожно вытер слёзы с щёк Фрэнка. Он не улыбался, но в его глазах был огонёк задора, которого Фрэнк не понимал.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Джерард.

— Не делай так, — ответил Фрэнк. — Не оставляй меня.

Затем Джерард улыбнулся. Он провёл большим пальцем по щеке Фрэнка, слегка задев губы, а затем повторил движение.

— Ты развяжешь меня? Пожалуйста, — попросил Фрэнк. Джерард кивнул и развязал простынь, завязанную на лодыжках парня, а затем склонился над ним и расстегнул наручники. Руки Фрэнка были слабыми и дрожали, но он потянулся и обхватил Джерарда за шею. — Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, не надо, прошу тебя...

Волосы Джерарда были чистыми и пахли яблоками. Он обхватил руками спину Фрэнка и приподнял его. Фрэнк сжал в кулаках футболку Джерарда и крепко держал её.

— Шшш, — успокоил его Джерард, — всё в порядке, ты в порядке. Я вернулся, я здесь. Шшш, Фрэнки, шшш, всё хорошо.

Джерард держал его, пока тот не перестал плакать. Он снова вытер лицо Фрэнка и улыбнулся ему.

— Где ты был? Почему ты ушёл?

— Ходил по магазинам, — радостно ответил Джерард. — Я купил тебе новые вещи. И завтрак! Ты голоден?

Фрэнк глупо кивнул, широко открыв глаза. Джерард соскочил с кровати и вернулся с пенопластовой коробкой, в которой были блинчики и фруктовый салат.

— Я нашёл место, где делают веганские блинчики, — сказал Джерард. — Это заняло какое-то время, но вот они. Ты любишь блинчики?

— Ты принёс мне веганские блинчики?

— О! Вилка. Держи. — Фрэнк взял вилку и уставился на него. — Налетай, — предложил Джерард. — Я поел, пока ездил. Давай я покажу тебе, что я купил.

Джерард вернулся к куче пакетов и стал в них копаться, ища что-то. Фрэнк откусил кусок блинчика. Они всё ещё были горячими. Они были намного лучше, чем та дрянь из микроволновки, которую Фрэнк обычно ел на завтрак, когда он вообще завтракал.

— Я не знал, какой у тебя размер, так что брал наугад, но, думаю, это подойдёт... 

Когда Джерард повернулся, у него в руках была сиреневая футболка и чёрная юбка, которая выглядела так, словно принадлежала кому-то из старой школы Фрэнка.

— Это юбка? — переспросил Фрэнк, хотя, очевидно, это была именно она, и Джерард, очевидно, хотел, чтобы он её надел. Джерард кивнул. — Зачем ты купил мне юбку?

— Твоё лицо во всех новостях, Фрэнки. В газетах, наверное, тоже, но у меня не было мелочи, чтобы купить и проверить.

— И?

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда, Фрэнки. Тебе нужна маскировка, — объяснил Джерард. — Ешь свои блинчики.

Фрэнк откусил ещё немного, и спросил с полным ртом:

— А что насчёт тебя?

— Никто не видел моего лица. Не волнуйся, когда я закончу, ты сам себя едва ли узнаешь. Я как-то раз пришёл в школу, переодетым в девушку. Никто, кроме брата, меня не узнал. — Джерард кинул одежду на кровать. — Доедай свой завтрак. Нам нужно тебя одеть и к одиннадцати выехать из номера.

**********

**+2 дня**

Джерард позволил ему сходить в душ одному, хотя и настоял на том, чтобы дверь в ванную была открыта, и когда Фрэнк появился в одном лишь полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, Джерард улыбнулся.

— Я помогу тебе одеться, — сказал он. Фрэнк кивнул.

Первой вещью оказался пуш-ап бюстгальтер, который был самой неудобной вещью из всех, которые когда-либо приходилось носить Фрэнку. Он держался спокойно, когда Джерард подтягивал бретельки и располагал небольшие чашечки на нужных местах. Джерард сказал ему, что потом они могут купить что-нибудь, чтобы подложить внутрь, если нужно. Фрэнк очень сомневался в том, что ему действительно понадобится нечто подобное, но промолчал.

Затем Джерард помог ему надеть пару чёрных колготок, которые, по его словам, сойдут на первое время. Фрэнк спросил, что это значит.

— Если мы продолжим так делать, тебе придётся побрить ноги. Просто так легче, — пояснил Джерард и протянул юбку.

Фрэнк закатил глаза, но шагнул внутрь. Джерард подтянул её до его талии и застегнул так туго, как мог, но всё равно, когда он отпустил руки, она спадала на несколько дюймов.

— Ты меньше, чем я думал, — пробормотал Джерард.

— Эй!

— Это не оскорбление! Заткнись и надевай.

Джерард протянул ему футболку, и Фрэнк надел её через голову. У неё был V-образный вырез, но не настолько глубокий, чтобы было видно, что у Фрэнка на самом деле нет груди. Спереди был сиренево-синий узор, и когда Джерард подвёл Фрэнка к зеркалу, тот увидел, что этот дизайн создаёт впечатление, что у него есть округлости.

— Милая кофточка, правда? — риторически спросил Джерард. Он широко улыбнулся, и Фрэнк ответил ему слабой улыбкой. — Ладно, теперь причёска и макияж.

Джерард почти ничего не стал делать с волосами Фрэнка кроме того, что расчесал их и оставил локоны падать, как им вздумается. Но Фрэнк беспокоился из-за макияжа. Он раньше экспериментировал с подводкой, а как-то раз попробовал нанести помаду своей бывшей подружки, но у Джерарда была целая косметичка с кистями, разными цветами и всякими штуками, с которыми Фрэнк даже не знал, что нужно делать.

Джерард напудрил его щёки и веки и подвёл губы карандашом. Он нанёс тушь и подводку, и Фрэнк видел, как от напряжения тот высунул кончик языка. Последней была помада, которая на вкус была как вишня.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс Джерард. — Смотри.

Он отошёл назад и дал Фрэнку посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Фрэнку даже показалось, что он смотрит на другого человека — на девушку — в окно. Его глаза выглядели ярче и больше с макияжем, а с одеждой, выбранной Джерардом, которая не закрывала татуировки Фрэнка, он выглядел как девчонка-панк.

— Ого... — выдохнул он.

— Круто, да? Из тебя симпатичная девчонка, Фрэнки.

Когда они вышли из номера, Фрэнку казалось, что все на него смотрят. Он пошёл с Джерардом, чтобы вернуть ключи в офис, и толстый парень за столом окинул его весьма заметным оценивающим взглядом. Фрэнк отступил в тень Джерарда. Джерард радостно помахал рукой на прощание и повёл его к машине.

— Ты поведёшь или я?

— Ты, — тихо ответил Фрэнк. Он потянул вниз подол юбки; она казалась слишком уж короткой, едва прикрывавшей бёдра. Фрэнк не был уверен, сможет ли он вообще вести машину в тех неудобных туфлях на высоких каблуках, которые Джерард принёс ему.

— Хорошо. Не нервничай, ладно? Пистолет всё ещё при мне.

— Я знаю.

Джерард улыбнулся.

— Хороший мальчик.

**********

**+23 дня**

— Как именно он делал тебе больно, Фрэнк? Всё хорошо, ты больше не увидишь его снова. Мы защитим тебя. Просто скажи мне, какой именно вред он тебе причинил?

— Он... — Фрэнк сразу же остановился, вероятно, чтобы подобрать слова.

— Всё нормально, не торопись, — подбодрил его Рэй. Он думал, будет ли правильным коснуться рук Фрэнка, крепко сжатых в кулаки и лежавших на столе. Парень выглядел так, что ему могло быть нужно сочувствие.

— Он не делал мне больно, — наконец, выдал Фрэнк.

Рэй опустил взгляд в свою папку. Помимо синяков вокруг запястий Фрэнка, которые он мог видеть собственными глазами, там были фото других: множество синяков и ссадин на спине и бёдрах, ещё больший, уже желтеющий синяк на животе, глубокая рана на верхней части бедра, которая обильно кровоточила, когда Боб наконец забрал его.

Возможно, Фрэнк испытал такую сильную травму, что сам этого не осознавал. Рэй решил не трогать его.

— Фрэнк, — сказал он, — у тебя синяки по всему телу и глубокий порез на ноге. Где ты их получил?

— Он не делал мне больно, — упрямо повторил Фрэнк.

— Тогда откуда у тебя все повреждения?

— Он не...

— Ладно. Это был не Джерард. Фрэнк, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, рассказать мне, как ты поранил свою ногу? — осторожно спросил Рэй.

— Я поцарапался, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Обо что?

— Об осколок стекла.

Рэй кивнул и сделал пометку насчёт этого.

— Как это произошло?

— Я упал через стеклянную дверь.

Может, именно эта рана действительно была получена случайно. Рэй вспомнил, что Боб упоминал, как гнался за Фрэнком и Джерардом через разбитую дверь. Он перевернул страницы назад, чтобы открыть другие фотографии, и положил их на стол, чтобы Фрэнк увидел.

— Откуда у тебя эти синяки, Фрэнк?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Это твои фотографии, Фрэнк, — осторожно сказал Рэй. Тот снова покачал головой и не смотрел Рэю в глаза. — Расскажи, как ты получил эти повреждения, Фрэнки. Объясни мне.

— Они от него, — сказал Фрэнк.

— Они от... Эти синяки у тебя от Джерарда? Расскажи мне, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк кивнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Рэй задумался, что же такого он сказал, что заставило парня ответить ему, и проиграл разговор в голове. Он назвал Фрэнка _Фрэнки_. Он не просил, он командовал. В обычном разговоре едва ли была разница, но должно быть, в этом был ключ к тому, как Джерард с ним обращался.

Рэй чувствовал себя ужасно, манипулируя бедным парнишкой, но он должен был знать.

— Фрэнки, расскажи мне про Джерарда.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

**+2 дня**

Рука Джерарда почти до хруста сдавливала ладонь Фрэнка, когда они шли вместе по продуктовому магазину. Фрэнк был не в состоянии прекратить играть с подолом своей юбки, и Джерард схватил его за руку, прошипев на ухо:

— Не делай так.

Фрэнк чувствовал, что все смотрят на него, или на  _них_ , и он не знал, что было хуже.

— Все смотрят на меня, — нервно прошептал он.

— Это потому что ты охренеть какой хорошенький, — ответил Джерард, таща Фрэнка за собой. — Пойдём, Фрэнки. Повиляй бёдрами, ты же девушка.

— Для тебя это ебать как смешно? — огрызнулся Фрэнк.

— Ебаться вообще забавно, ага, — беспечно отозвался Джерард. — А теперь заткнись и пошли, нам нельзя слишком задерживаться.

— Тогда пошли!

— Нет, — Джерард отпустил ладонь Фрэнка, вместо этого схватив его за запястье, и развернул его. — Мы не закончили наши покупки, и я хочу похвастаться своей сексуальной девочкой.

— Джи, пожалуйста, — прошептал Фрэнк. Он попытался вытянуть свою руку из захвата Джерарда.

Джерард втянул Фрэнка в пустой ряд в отделе замороженной еды и швырнул его на холодную стеклянную дверь лицом, прижавшись бёдрами к заднице парня. Тот был уверен, что юбка задралась достаточно, чтобы раскрыть его. Джерард скользнул одной рукой под юбку и впился ногтями в складку между задницей и бедром Фрэнка, это ощущалось болезненно даже сквозь плотную ткань колготок.

— Не испытывай меня, Фрэнки, — прошипел Джерард, — ты же знаешь, мне ничего не стоит сделать тебе больно.

Фрэнк кивнул, его щека скользнула по стеклу. От его дыхания образовалось туманное облачко конденсата.

Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя в этой ёбаной шлюшьей юбчонке, Фрэнки, и тебе это охренеть как понравится, слышишь меня? Отвечай.

— Да, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Развернись.

Фрэнк послушался, всё ещё прижатый к холодному стеклу, и сторонился взгляда Джерарда. Тот взял парня за подбородок и заставил его поднять глаза.

— Ты мне не нужен, Фрэнки, и тебе просто повезло, что я хочу тебя. Не перечь мне. Понял?

— Да, — прошептал Фрэнк. Джерард резко похлопал его по щеке — не совсем шлёпнул, хотя был близок — и отпустил его.

***

Спустя полчаса Фрэнк стоял на коленях на пассажирском сиденье машины Джерарда, прислонившись к центральной консоли, с членом Джерарда у себя во рту. Мужчина крепко держал оба его запястья за спиной, а другой рукой зарылся в волосы Фрэнка, толкая его глубже. Это было неудобно, и Фрэнк, наверное, светил своей задницей перед всеми, кто проходил мимо машины, но он понимал, что это было наказанием за отказ сотрудничать.

— Возьми его, Фрэнки, давай, блядь, возьми его, ага, вот так, — бормотал Джерард, подаваясь бёдрами вверх и удерживая Фрэнка на месте. Фрэнк пытался расслабить горло и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы преодолеть рвотный рефлекс. Он едва мог дышать. — О да, Фрэнки, возьми его.

По подбородку Фрэнка, как в прошлый раз, стекала слюна, она оставалась на тёмных лобковых волосах Джерарда каждый раз, когда он толкал Фрэнка достаточно глубоко. Джерарду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить; он провёл пальцами обеих рук по волосам Фрэнка, вцепляясь в них и удерживая его в нужном положении, и приказывая ему проглотить. Фрэнк так и сделал, но только потому, что он не мог сплюнуть, пока член Джерарда находился у него во рту, и тот отпустил его.

— Ты весь перемазался нахрен, — сказал он.

Фрэнк чувствовал это, чувствовал липкую влажность по всему его лицу и шее, его волосы перепутались и сбились в колтуны. Его глаза были влажными от слёз, а губы кровоточили. Он кивнул.

— Дать тебе привести себя в порядок до того, чем мы уберёмся отсюда? Или ты хочешь разгуливать повсюду в таком виде?

— Пожалуйста, разреши мне умыться, — прошептал Фрэнк.

— Может, мне стоит просто оставить тебя связанным в следующий раз, когда я куда-то пойду, — предложил Джерард.

— Нет!

— Почему нет?

— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, — Фрэнк заплакал. Он чётко помнил ужасную боль в груди от того, что его вот так бросили, одиночество и неуверенность, и ещё большую физическую боль в плечах от невозможности пошевелиться в течение нескольких часов. — Я буду вести себя хорошо, обещаю, — сказал он. — Прошу тебя, не оставляй меня снова, пожалуйста.

Джерард потянулся на заднее сиденье и достал косметичку. Он кинул её на колени Фрэнку.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — холодно сказал он, — и не выводи меня из себя.

**********

**+23 дня**

— Фрэнки, расскажи мне про Джерарда.

Фрэнк поднял голову и улыбнулся так, словно он старался не делать этого, но не мог убрать её с лица.

— Первый раз мы занялись сексом на пятую ночь.

Рэю вообще-то не стоило удивляться. Конечно, он это подозревал, но слышать, как Фрэнк говорит это... Рэй сделал пометку и спросил:

— Что-нибудь происходило до пятой ночи?

— Да, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, — но в ту ночь мы спали вместе.

Рэй записал, что Фрэнк не хотел говорить о том, что случилось до пятой ночи, и ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

— Как это началось? Кто был инициатором?

— Я, — тут же ответил Фрэнк.

— Ты поцеловал его? — осторожно спросил Рэй.

— Нет... — сказал Фрэнк. — Мы не целовались.

**********

**+4 дня**

— Джи, пожалуйста, можно мне надеть что-нибудь нормальное? — спросил Фрэнк, пока Джерард одевался. На кровати его ждала розовая футболка и та же чёрная вчерашняя юбка.

— Я говорил, почему ты должен так одеваться. Ты действительно хочешь поспорить со мной сейчас? — огрызнулся Джерард. Фрэнк списал его плохое настроение на шесть часов, проведённых за рулём по дороге к новому мотелю.

— Здесь никто меня не знает, — привёл Фрэнк логичный ответ.

— Мне плевать, _знает_  ли кто-нибудь тебя, — сказал Джерард. — Мне не плевать, если кто-то тебя _узнает_. А теперь одевайся и умывайся, у меня нет на это времени.

— Да ладно, Джерард, никто не узнает...

Джерард схватил в кулак волосы Фрэнка и с силой опустил его на колени. Он склонился над ним, не обращая внимания на крики парня, и взял свободной рукой его подбородок, открыв ему рот и удерживая в одном положении.

— Ты чертовски прав, никто ни хера не узнает тебя, потому что всем теперь на тебя похуй. Всем на тебя насрать, и больше всего — мне. А теперь завали ебальник и одевайся, я не собираюсь повторять дважды.

Ещё до того, как Фрэнк открыл рот, он знал, что играет со своей удачей.

— Значит, я могу надеть свои джинсы?

Джерард с силой ударил его по лицу.

Фрэнк резко выдохнул, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Его волосы падали на лицо, а левая щека словно была охвачена огнём. Он посмотрел на Джерарда сквозь спутанную копну волос.

— Я, блядь, говорил тебе не испытывать меня, — выдавил тот. — Ты же знаешь, я не обязан держать тебя.

— Тогда отпусти меня.

— Да хрена с два, — рассмеялся он. — В следующий раз я буду бить тебя уже не по лицу.

Фрэнк подумал, что, возможно, он мог бы побить Джерарда в драке. Он дрался раньше и неплохо показывал себя, а Джерард не был таким уж качком. Но у него была пушка. Это уменьшало шансы. Фрэнк взял с кровати юбку.

— Хороший мальчик.

**********

**+5 дней**

Джерард оставил Фрэнка прикованным к кровати, пока он ходил в душ, одевался, и затем пока настраивал компьютер и разговаривал с Майки. Фрэнк тихо ждал; Джерард не оставит его связанным навсегда. Он наблюдал за тем, как Джерард завтракал и чистил зубы, писал что-то в блокноте на пружине и читал свежие записи в музыкальных блогах. Затем Джерард надел ботинки и кожаную куртку и направился к двери.

— Стой! — крикнул Фрэнк, нарушив тишину. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Есть какая-то причина, почему я должен остаться? — спросил Джерард, даже не обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк облизал губы.

— Прости меня.

Джерард посмотрел на него.

— Прости за вчерашнее, я не знаю, о чём я думал. Этого больше не повторится, клянусь. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

— Клянёшься? — переспросил Джерард. Он подошёл к кровати и посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Почему я должен верить тебе Фрэнки?

Тот снова облизал губы.

— Я больше не ослушаюсь тебя, Джи, обещаю.

— Заткнись на хер, — сказал Джерард. — Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. 

— Я постараюсь, пожалуйста, я стараюсь. Я буду стараться.

— Чего ты вообще хочешь, Фрэнк?

— Я просто не хочу быть один. Всё остальное... мне всё равно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я развязал тебя?

— Я не против, пока ты здесь, — честно ответил Фрэнк.

— Ты голоден? Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

Фрэнк пожал плечами, как только мог с запястьями, прикованными к изголовью кровати.

— Хочешь одеться?

Фрэнк снова пожал плечами.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не буду больше так делать.

Джерард вытащил из-под рубашки цепочку с двумя ключами от наручников, и покачал ею. Он смотрел вниз на Фрэнка, не пересекаясь с ним взглядами. Наконец, он пришёл к решению. Он освободил руки Фрэнка.

— Сходи в душ и оденься. В холодильнике есть остатки ужина. Когда закончишь, может быть, мы пойдём отсюда.

Фрэнк кивнул и стал ждать, пока Джерард отпустит его запястья, но он этого не делал. Он свёл их вместе и снова сковал наручниками.

— Я освобожу тебя только для того, чтобы надеть рубашку, и всё.

— Ладно.

Они смотрели друг на друга ещё некоторое время, а затем Джерард кивнул и сказал:

— Иди.

**********

**+23 дня**

— Мы только вернулись в мотель, — объяснил Фрэнк тихим голосом; Рэю пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать его. — На мне была юбка, которую он мне купил.

— Он купил тебе юбку? — осторожно переспросил Рэй.

— Чтобы выходить на улицу, — сказал Фрэнк. — Потому что я не мог носить брюки. Но я дразнил его. Я сам даже не знаю, почему, наверное, я хотел спровоцировать реакцию. Я поймал его, а он с силой прижал меня к стене туалета в торговом центре и спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы он трахнул меня прямо там, где кто угодно может зайти и увидеть нас, и меня в моей юбке.

Рэй наблюдал за лицом Фрэнка, пока тот рассказывал историю, как он терялся в ней, и казалось, что он расслаблялся. Скорее всего, его упокоили воспоминания, а не реальность, он переживал заново прошлое, потому что оно было уже известно, и не встречался лицом к лицу с неопределённым настоящим, над которым у него не было контроля.

— Я сказал нет, — продолжил Фрэнк, глядя вниз, на свои руки. Он начал улыбаться. — Он сказал, что трахнет меня в нашем номере, так что мы ушли.

**********

**+5 дней**

Джерард повернул ключ в замке и втолкнул Фрэнка в комнату. Тот запнулся, и мужчина тут же оказался за ним, прижав его к стене после того, как пинком закрыл дверь.

— Тебе просто нравится провоцировать меня, правда, Фрэнки? — спросил Джерард, с силой укусив ухо Фрэнка, а затем проведя зубами по его шее до самого плеча, где он снова укусил.

Фрэнк не отвечал, а только прислонился спиной к телу Джерарда, и тот схватил его за запястья и завёл их над их головами к стене, потираясь своим членом о задницу Фрэнка, горячую даже сквозь джинсовую ткань.

— Забирайся на чёртову кровать и снимай рубашку, — прорычал Джерард. Фрэнк сделал всё, как он сказал, и лёг на спину в ожидании. Когда Джерард присоединился к нему, у него в руках были наручники и повязка на глаза, которые он купил в секс-шопе.

Фрэнк закачал было головой при виде повязки, но Джерард злобно посмотрел на него и надел маску на его лицо. Она подошла лучше, чем тот кусок ткани, который Джерард использовал раньше, и не спадала, когда Фрэнк тёрся головой о подушку, которую Джерард вытянул из-под него. Неспособный видеть, Фрэнк внимательно прислушивался, чтобы понять, что Джерард делал, каким может быть его следующее движение.

Он был не совсем готов к тому, что Джерард пристегнёт его наручниками к изголовью кровати, хотя и знал, что это грядёт. Джерард плотно застегнул наручники вокруг запястий Фрэнка и прикусил челюсть парня, тихо сказав:

— Нужно было купить наручники без накладок, не знаю, почему я дал тебе право выбора...

Затем Джерард исчез, и Фрэнк явственно услышал звук расстёгиваемой ширинки и джинсов, упавших на пол, а затем шорох, который, предположительно, означал, что Джерард снял рубашку.

— Приподними свои чёртовы ноги, Фрэнки, — прошипел Джерард. Фрэнк поднял ноги, согнув их в коленях, и развёл их в стороны, ведомый настойчивыми руками Джерарда.

— Ты хренов вертихвост, — продолжил Джерард. — Ты дразнил всех в том сраном магазине, Фрэнки. Они, блядь, не могут заполучить тебя. Ты  _мой_ , и тебе не стоит, блядь, дразнить меня.

— Извиняюсь, — выдохнул Фрэнк, запрокинув голову назад. От повязки на глазах он был дезориентированным, даже несмотря на то, что чувствовал кровать под собой и твёрдую, холодную стену рядом со своими руками.

— Не извиняешься, — сказал Джерард. — Ты хотел этого, тебе это нравится, так ведь? Ты уже возбуждён, Фрэнки, не ври мне. Ты не можешь мне лгать.

Фрэнк сдвинулся назад и вытянул одну ногу, пытаясь найти Джерарда.

— Не-а, — пожурил его тот, отведя ногу парня в сторону. — Ты, блядь, _моя_ шлюха, Фрэнки, и не имеет значения, чего хочешь  _ты_.

Фрэнк застонал и вернулся в прежнее положение, безрезультатно потянув за наручники. Он подумал, что мольбы могут помочь.

— Я твой, Джи, пожалуйста, — тихо произнёс он.

Наконец, он почувствовал колено Джерарда между своих ног, и затем тот задрал юбку Фрэнка до талии, намеренно игнорируя его член.

— Тебе охренеть как нравится эта юбка, как я вижу, — сладким голосом промолвил Джерард. — Я даже не уверен, есть ли у тебя член, по тому, как ты ходишь в этой чёртовой одёжке, словно её на тебя сшили. Или будто ты был для неё рождён. Готов побиться об заклад, ты, блядь, мечтаешь быть девчонкой, правда же, Фрэнки? Такая охуенно милая девчушка, с охуенно мокрой дыркой, и никакого нижнего белья под этой охуенно коротенькой юбкой. Готовая, чтобы кто угодно тебе вставил, правда, ёбаная шлюха?

Фрэнк громко выдохнул и сосредоточился на голосе Джерарда. Он больше не казался злым, он был поглощён фантазией, и Фрэнк был её частью, а реальность не имела никакого значения. Фрэнку это нравилось, ему нравилось забывать о том, что ему не нравилось. Он застонал и вынудил Джерарда продолжить.

— Расскажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, Фрэнки? Как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы мой член оказался в твоей дырке? Расскажи мне.

— Я хочу его, — прошептал Фрэнк.

— Расскажи мне.

— Я хочу, чтобы твой член оказался в моей дырке, — простонал Фрэнк. — Я хочу тебя в себе, прошу тебя!

— Что, если я хочу трахнуть твою сладкую маленькую попку, Фрэнки? Мне нужно было купить для тебя грёбаный вибратор или что-то вроде того.

— Ммм, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, трахни меня, — простонал Фрэнк, — трахни меня в задницу, пожалуйста, Джи, умоляю...

— Заткнись на хер, — прошипел Джерард, а затем прижал свой член к промежности Фрэнка, и тот подался назад к нему. — Если понадобится, я достану кляп.

— Нет, я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю, — быстро сказал Фрэнк. На секунду Джерард толкнулся по направлению к нему, задев головкой члена его яйца, и это было охуеть как горячо и охуеть как приятно; Фрэнк прогнул спину и снова застонал. Затем, зная, что Джерард хочет этого, он сказал:

— Обещаю, я буду хорошей девочкой.

Наградой ему стал Джерард, простонавший его имя и крепко схвативший его за колено. Мужчина не стал тратить время на подготовку Фрэнка, а просто потянулся вниз одной рукой и засунул свой член в его задницу без какого-либо дальнейшего предупреждения. Фрэнк хныкнул и сжал ноги вокруг туловища Джерарда. Он решил скрестить лодыжки и притянуть его ближе к себе, но затем передумал. Фрэнк был уверен, что Джерард не оценит этот жест так, как должен.

Джерард потянулся свободной рукой и засунул три пальца в рот Фрэнка. Тот начал их сосать, облизывать, даже когда Джерард засунул их слишком глубоко и Фрэнку показалось, что он задыхается. Он подавился, и по его подбородку потекла густая струйка слюны.

— Чёртова грязная шлюха, — тихо произнёс Джерард, убрав руку и наклонившись вниз, чтобы языком провести дорожку до рта Фрэнка. Язык у него был намного приятнее, чем пальцы, и он неистово целовал Фрэнка. Тот ничего особо не делал, но принял на себя эту атаку, будучи едва ли в состоянии, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то, когда внутри него был член Джерарда, горячий и твёрдый.

— Ты хочешь кончить, правда же? — спросил Джерард.

Вообще-то, Фрэнк и позабыл о своём собственном члене, не обращая на него внимания, пока он был между ними. В голове Фрэнка Джерард был намного, намного важнее. Он захватил внимание парня полностью, и тот, не задумываясь, дал его ему. Было намного проще сконцентрироваться на том, что Джерарду было от него нужно, потому что он сам не был уверен, чего же он хотел сам. Он не мог припомнить, испытывал ли он когда-либо то же самое к другим людям, с которыми он трахался. Всегда было так: кончить самому и убраться на хер подальше.

Джерард скользнул своей влажной рукой по груди Фрэнка, пока не достиг его члена, и сомкнул на нём свой кулак, а затем, о да, затем Фрэнк захотел кончить. Он хотел, чтобы Джерард отдрочил ему, хотел отсосать Джерарду, хотел, чтобы Джерард оттрахал его пальцами до тех пор, пока Фрэнк снова не будет готов кончить.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — наконец, Фрэнк ответил коротким вскриком, — я хочу кончить, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.

— Нет, пока я не закончу, — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк почувствовал лёгкий трепет удовлетворения. Он развёл ноги шире и подался назад, навстречу толчкам Джерарда.

Джерарду не потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы кончить в него. Он целовал, засасывал и кусал кожу на груди и шее Фрэнка, приглушая свои собственные звуки, а Фрэнк оставался податливым и принимал, принимал всё. Джерард оставил свой член внутри Фрэнка после того, как закончил, и, тяжело дыша, наконец снова поцеловал Фрэнка в губы.

— Лучше бы тебе слизать всё с моих пальцев, — сказал он, оторвавшись, и на секунду Фрэнк не понял, о чём говорил Джерард.

Но затем мужчина провёл рукой раз, полностью, вверх, до самой головки, а затем вниз, до основания, крепко и грубо сжав пальцы, и это было именно то, что было нужно Фрэнку, и он вспомнил. Он приподнимал бёдра над кроватью в своём ритме, толкаясь в руку Джерарда, но тот опускал его вниз и удерживал на месте.

— Ни хера подобного, — он усмехнулся на последнем издыхании.

Фрэнк был настолько возбуждён, что был уже готов кончить, пока Джерард был на месте и не исчезал. Но он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось. Это был первый раз, когда Джерард действительно коснулся него, определённо первый раз, когда Джерард вообще уделил сколько-либо внимания члену Фрэнка, пока трахал его.

— Тебе нравится быть моей девочкой, правда, Фрэнки? — прошептал он. — Как сильно ты хочешь кончить? Стоит ли мне позволить тебе?

— Да, пожалуйста, позволь мне, Джи, прошу, дай мне кончить, Господи Иисусе, мне это нужно, — пронзительно вскричал Фрэнк, когда Джерард повернул руку и сжал её.

— Тебе это _нужно_? — усмехнулся Джерард, и Фрэнк слышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Мне это нужно, мне нужен ты, прошу тебя, дай мне кончить, _пожалуйста_...

— Тогда кончи, — просто сказал Джерард. Этого было достаточно для Фрэнка. Он выгнулся над кроватью, следуя за его ладонью, ведущей вверх, и кончил с громким криком, который мужчина заглушил при помощи своего языка между его губ.

Оргазм оставил Фрэнка обессиленным, совершенно бесхребетным, и Джерард поцеловал его в этот момент, удерживая его в сознании. Руки Фрэнка расслабились, он даже наручников больше не чувствовал. Через некоторое время Джерард отстранился, вытер пальцами жидкость с живота Фрэнка и поднёс их к его губам.

Фрэнк высунул язык и почувствовал свой вкус на пальцах Джерарда, и он ждал, пока Джерард не сунет их ему в рот. Но он этого не сделал, он оставил липкую сперму на нижней губе Фрэнка и позволил тому не спеша слизать свою сперму с кожи Джерарда. Он продолжил лизать и сосать ещё долго после того, как Джерард был чист, и тот тихо поблагодарил его.

— Ложись спать, Фрэнки, — коротко приказал Джерард. Он оставил нежный поцелуй на потном лбу Фрэнка и оставил его, связанного и с завязанными глазами, когда пошёл в душ.

**********

**+8 дней**

Ехать через пустыню было чертовски скучно. От скуки Фрэнк слишком много думал, и его собственный мозг сводил его с ума. Руки Фрэнка дрожали, даже когда он клал их сложенными на коленях. Он думал, что это из-за перенасыщения кислородом, но Джерард вёл себя так, будто всё было в порядке, так что он подумал, что всё это только у него в голове. Коричневый мелкий песок с шумом пролетал за окнами, отчего его начало подташнивать. Он не прекращал смотреть на него.

Затем Джерард посмотрел на него с замешательством во взгляде.

— Фрэнк?

Фрэнк обхватил руками живот, внезапно почувствовав подступившую тошноту. Он застонал.

— Тормози, — пробормотал он, — меня сейчас вырвет.

На дороге больше не было машин; Джерард свернул на обочину, подняв шинами облако пыли, когда машина съехала с асфальта. Фрэнк открыл дверь и вывалился наружу, отползая в сторону так быстро, как мог, на коленях.

Пыль царапала горло Фрэнка, и он закашлялся, пытаясь очистить лёгкие; это продолжилось пустыми потугами вырвать, но ничего не вышло. Фрэнк услышал, как Джерард подбежал к нему.

— Фрэнк? Фрэнк! — Он остановился в нескольких футах от него.

Фрэнк обернулся, всё ещё стоя на коленях, и посмотрел на него глазами, полными слёз. Джерард озабоченно нахмурился и протянул руку Фрэнку.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил он, сократив расстояние между ними.

Фрэнк потянулся, но не к руке Джерарда, а к карману его пиджака, и немедленно сомкнул пальцы вокруг пистолета. Он вытянул его из кармана и попятился назад. Джерард не двигался, выражение его лица не менялось.

— Если ты не собираешься меня отпускать, то, блядь, пристрели меня уже, — закричал Фрэнк. Он опустил взгляд на пистолет и вытер слёзы с щёк рукавом своей рубашки. — В этой ёбаной херне пули вообще есть?

— Да, — ответил Джерард.

— Если, блядь, ты меня не убьёшь, я сделаю это сам, — сказал Фрэнк. Он погладил рукоять пистолета большим пальцем, ощущая в руке его вес. Он был тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Он поднял его и приставил к виску.

— Пожалуйста, просто убей меня.

— Зачем? — спросил Джерард. Он не казался особенно встревоженным из-за Фрэнка, размахивавшего стволом.

—  _Зачем_? — прохрипел Фрэнк. — Моя жизнь — _дерьмо_. Мои родители мертвы. Я уже просрочил на месяц арендную плату, и меня уволили с моей дерьмовой низкооплачиваемой работы в ебучем _Уолмарте_ накануне встречи с тобой. У меня не осталось никого из семьи, и никто из друзей не помнит о моём существовании. Я тону в долгах за обучение, а я даже двух лет в колледже не проучился. Моя собака подохла на той неделе. Меня похитил ёбаный грабитель банка. Продолжать?

Джерард задумчиво наклонил голову. Спустя некоторое время, он скрестил руки на груди.

— Значит, ты хочешь умереть.

— Единственная причина, почему я всё ещё жив — это то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был какой-то... какой-то секс-игрушкой или вроде того, хуй знает. Я тебе больше не нужен и ты не собираешься меня отпускать. Просто избавь меня от моих ёбаных страданий.

— Ладно.

Фрэнк поднял голову. Джерард снова вытянул руку, на этот раз за пистолетом.

— Ты сделаешь это?

Джерард кивнул. Фрэнк протянул ему пистолет и с силой вытер глаза. Он чувствовал, как грязь запекается на его коже и щипет в глазах, когда он их потёр. От того, что он шмыгал носом, дышать не становилось легче, а его сердце билось в груди в рваном ритме. Фрэнк сел на пятки и воззрился на Джерарда. Он не знал, куда деть руки.

Джерард спокойно нацелил пистолет на него, со спокойным лицом и ясными глазами. Фрэнк не хотел глядеть прямо в дуло, поэтому закрыл глаза. Выстрел был громче, чем он думал, оглушающий звук, эхом отозвавшийся в ушах. Он подскочил, всё его тело разом напряглось, а глаза открылись. В горле встал ком, и он снова почувствовал тошноту, но в этот раз он не мог дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его вырвало.

Джерард по-прежнему держал пистолет перед собой — он был нацелен в землю и от него шёл небольшой дымок. Серый дым перемешался с пылью, которую медленно сдувало с небольшой ямки, которую пуля оставила в земле.

— Ты не хочешь умирать, — медленно произнёс Джерард. — У меня раньше были мысли о самоубийстве. Ты ещё не дошёл до этого. Поднимайся.

— Что? — выдохнул Фрэнк.

— Всё то дерьмо, что ты сказал? Больше ничего не имеет значения. Вставай и полезай обратно в машину.

Фрэнк уставился на него. Его руки дрожали сильнее, чем раньше. Руки Джерарда были совершенно спокойными.

— Садись в машину, Фрэнк.

Ни один из них не двигался с минуту, а затем Фрэнк кивнул, безмолвно поднялся на ноги, прошёл мимо Джерарда и снова сел на пассажирское сиденье. Он пристегнул ремень, закрыл дверь и медленно выдохнул. Волна адреналина довела его до паники, и ему понадобился ещё один глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Джерард закинул пистолет в багажник. Он сел внутрь и повернул ключ. Машина завелась со второго оборота, и Джерард вырулил обратно на дорогу. Они не разговаривали, а Фрэнк продолжал глубоко дышать.

**********

**+10 дней**

Джерард не трогал его со времени того инцидента с пистолетом, не считая того, что пристёгивал его наручниками к кровати на ночь. Они почти не разговаривали, и их беседы были не о том, что случилось тогда. Фрэнк не мог просто так это отпустить.

— Слушай, Джерард, — нерешительно спросил он, — тогда, в Техасе, или где мы там были, ты сказал, что я не хотел умереть. — Джерард кивнул и не отвёл взгляда от дороги. Фрэнк облизал губы. — Как ты узнал?

— Если бы ты действительно этого хотел, то взял бы и сделал. Зачем просить меня сделать это за тебя? — просто ответил он.

— Что, если я хотел, чтобы ты сделал выбор?

— Что? — переспросил Джерард. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я взглянул на твою жизнь и сказал, стоит ли она того, чтобы жить, или нет? Это просто глупо, Фрэнк.

— Нет, не глупо, — возразил тот. Джерард бросил на него взгляд, понять который парень не смог. — Ты сказал, что думал о самоубийстве раньше, — напомнил Фрэнк.

— Да.

— И что же тебя спасло?

Джерард посмотрел на него.

— Ничего.

**********


	4. Chapter 4

**+12 дней**

После того случая Фрэнк больше не проявлял любопытства, но ему всё ещё было интересно. Он хотел знать больше о Джерарде, обо всём, что тот знал о себе и о Фрэнке. Потому что он действительно много знал о Фрэнке, например, на удивление много он знал о его чувствах. Фрэнк начал думать, что Джерард знал его лучше, чем он сам. Он хотел точно так же узнать Джерарда.

Вот что он про него знал: иногда Джерард беспокойно спал, но никогда не просыпался от своих кошмаров; Джерард пил много кофе по утрам и по ночам, и Фрэнк не был уверен насчёт того, спал ли он вообще в некоторые ночи; Джерарду нравилось вести машину в тишине; Джерарду нравились татуировки Фрэнка.

Последнее Фрэнк узнал, потому что так Джерард сказал во время одного из их повседневных разговоров. Но Джерард оставался слишком таинственным, и Фрэнка раздражало задавать вопросы и получать на них двусмысленные ответы. Джерард был загадкой, окутанной тайной и завёрнутой в сексуальную кожаную куртку, а Фрэнк всего лишь хотел большего.

В ту ночь Джерард заснул рано, свернувшись в пижаме перед телевизором, и он забыл заковать Фрэнка в наручники, как делал в каждую ночь до этого. Фрэнк догадался, что Джерард, скорее всего, был измотан, скрываясь от полиции вместе с ним, ночуя в говёных мотелях и проводя весь день за рулём. Он осторожно потянулся через него за пультом и выключил телевизор, затем разделся и медленно проскользнул под одеяло.

Джерард не шелохнулся. Он крепко спал. Фрэнк подумал, что он, наверное, мог бы поцеловать его на ночь, но в итоге остановился на более безопасном варианте и просто коснулся губами его щеки. Джерард даже не пошевелился. Фрэнк опустил голову на подушку и смотрел на спящего Джерарда до тех пор, пока его собственные веки не сомкнулись. Он даже не смотрел в сторону двери.

**********

**+13 дней**

Когда Фрэнк проснулся, он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, рядом с Джерардом, положив одну руку ему на грудь, а рука мужчины обхватывала его за плечи. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Джерард не спал, а одной рукой он крепко сжимал стакан кофе.

— Я забыл надеть на тебя наручники, — сказал он, и Фрэнк кивнул. — Прости.

— Тебе нужно было поспать, — ответил Фрэнк.

— В следующий раз сделай это сам, — сказал Джерард. — Понял? — Фрэнк снова кивнул.

— Мне нужно было...

— Всё хорошо, — быстро оборвал его Джерард. — Ты не знал. Но я рад, что ты остался.

На несколько секунд Фрэнк растерялся. Он посмотрел на дверь, но чувство сильного желания исчезло.

— Я даже не думал о том, чтобы уйти, — тихо признался он.

Джерард погладил его по волосам.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он.

**********

**+15 дней**

В некотором роде, всё превратилось в рутину. Иногда Джерард разговаривал с Фрэнком, а иногда не обращал на него никакого внимания; Фрэнк так и не смог припомнить какой-то определённой причины, но в те дни, когда Джерард был не особо разговорчивым, Фрэнк был тихим и послушным. Он понял, что тихий Джерард — это означает Джерард, глубоко погружённый в раздумья, и он быстро злится, если его прервать.

Но Фрэнку нравилось, когда Джерард с ним разговаривал. Он постепенно свыкся с тем, чтобы отвечать Джерарду и не начинать паниковать насчёт того, что тот может подумать или сделать в ответ. К его удивлению, у них с Джерардом оказались общие интересы, особенно по части комиксов, и эта тема послужила причиной многочасовых разговоров и споров.

И как бы ужасно это ни было, Джерард был лучшим другом Фрэнка. Они обрели связь в какой-то момент, пока проводили время вместе. Фрэнк не знал, когда это произошло, но чем больше он думал о Джерарде, тем сложнее было представить их, не становящимися друзьями. Джерард никогда не был груб с ним без причины, и он всегда держал свои обещания. И большую часть времени он был великолепным собеседником.

Все остальные так называемые друзья Фрэнка были людьми, с которыми он познакомился на работе или за короткое время обучения в колледже, и он ещё не встречал никого такого же умного и очаровательного, как Джерард. Другие друзья Фрэнка говорили с ним только о вечеринках и клубах, где они были частыми гостями, но постоянно забывали пригласить его; впрочем, Фрэнк в любом случае не мог бы позволить себе плату за вход или дорогие коктейли. Другие друзья не разделяли или не одобряли его интересы и увлечения, им не нравилась такая же музыка, и им было плевать на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк и Джерард занимались сексом всего несколько раз, но Фрэнку пришлось признать, что это был лучший секс, который у него был... за годы. Что было довольно жалко, Фрэнк знал это. Иногда Джерард ловил его взгляд и удерживал его, даже когда он кончил, издавая стоны и вколачиваясь в задницу или рот Фрэнка. Он не особо кичился этим, и Фрэнк думал, что может быть, это было из-за того, что он сам предлагал себя Джерарду, добровольно, порой даже нетерпеливо. Говоря начистоту, Фрэнк с нетерпением ждал тех моментов, когда Джерард притягивал его к себе для грубого поцелуя, после которого на нижней губе Фрэнка оставалась кровь, или даже ставил его на колени. Секс приносил удовлетворение даже тогда, когда Джерард не давал ему кончить. Иногда это приносило даже большее удовлетворение, когда он оставался, желая больше Джерарда. Он беспокоился о себе всю жизнь, но в этот раз всё было по-другому, он наконец смог избавиться от этого напряжения и сосредоточиться на Джерарде.

Фрэнк чувствовал, как связь между ними усиливается каждый раз, когда Джерард трахал его, и он думал, что Джерард тоже это чувствует.

Фрэнк стоял на коленях, прислонившись потным лбом к обнажённому бедру Джерарда, и они оба пытались восстановить дыхание, когда он выпалил это. Он уткнулся носом в верхнюю часть бедра Джерарда, с закрытыми глазами и волосами, прилипшими к щекам, и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Джерард не двигался, но Фрэнк заметил, как он застыл, каждый мускул его напрягся.

— Ты меня не любишь, — уверенно сказал он.

Фрэнк даже не совсем осознал, что произнёс это вслух. Он пару раз моргнул, задев ресницами кожу Джерарда, и проиграл этот момент в голове ещё раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, в этот раз более уверенно.

Джерард поднял руку к щеке Фрэнка и убрал в сторону мокрые пряди волос. Он провёл большим пальцем по щеке парня во второй раз, и снова. Наконец, Джерард вздохнул и отступил, не говоря ничего в ответ.

Фрэнк упрямо говорил себе не расстраиваться. Конечно, Джерард не думал о нём в этом смысле. Он подобрал Фрэнка по ошибке. Он в любом случае не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк был с ним.

Но всё равно было больно.

**********

**+23 дня**

По тому, как Фрэнк говорил про Джерарда, становилось совершенно очевидно, что между ними что-то происходило. Рэй так и не был уверен, разделял ли Джерард чувства Фрэнка или это всё было в голове парня, и он увидел связь и вообразил отношения, когда на самом деле ничего не было.

— Первый раз, когда вы спали вместе, — медленно начал Рэй, — это был первый раз, когда вы занимались сексом?

— Нет, — легко ответил Фрэнк, наконец подняв голову и встретившись взглядом с Рэем. Очевидно, он по-прежнему не хотел говорить о том, что случилось до той ночи, но Рэй был уверен, что если он прикажет, то Фрэнк расскажет ему. Он ненавидел манипулировать парнишкой вот так, после всего, через что тот прошёл.

— Тогда почему это был первый раз, когда вы спали вместе?

— Он позволил мне кончить. Он  _заставил_ меня кончить. Он поцеловал меня.

— До этого он тебя не целовал?

— Это было по-другому.

— Ладно, — Рэй кивнул. — Ладно. И тогда как всё стало происходить после того момента?

— Я влюбился в него, — откровенно ответил Фрэнк.

— Ты влюбился в него, — эхом отозвался Рэй. Казалось, будто что-то застряло у него в горле. Что же Джерард сделал с бедным мальчиком, что заставило его думать, что это было любовью?

**********

**+19 дней**

— Я поговорил с директором, — тихим голосом начал Брайан, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета. — Боб, может, тебе не стоит так сильно переживать насчёт этого дела?

— Брай, даже не начинай.

— Нет, послушай меня. Ты эмоционально привязан к этому пареньку, и мы просто опасаемся...

— Чего вы опасаетесь? — огрызнулся Боб.

— Мы опасаемся, что нам придётся начать поиски тела, — спокойно закончил Брайан.

— Нет.

— Боб, прошло больше двух недель, — возразил он. — Мы не нашли следы никого из них и не слышали никаких требований. Зачем этому парню держать его в живых после такого долгого времени?

— Он рассчитывает на меня, Брайан, — с негодованием ответил Боб. — Я видел его, в тот день в банке, я видел его лицо. Он был так напуган, Брайан, и я сказал, что помогу ему. Я должен помочь ему, я дал обещание. Ты не видел его лицо в банке. Я нужен ему. Я, блядь, пообещал, что спасу его.

— Брайар, ну и какого хрена ты собираешься делать, когда пацана привезут в сраном мешке для трупов? Я расскажу тебе, что ты будешь делать: ты развалишься на части. Да, это прискорбно, но ты его не знаешь, и ты не можешь начать винить во всём себя. Виноват тот псих, которого мы должны поймать.

— Он не мёртв.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — быстро ответил Брайан. Он смягчился и уступил. — Он может и не быть мёртвым. Но шансы малы, и они становятся меньше с каждым часом.

— Мы должны поймать его, — ответил Боб.

Брайан вздохнул и потёр лоб.

— Боб... Пообещай мне, что не будешь винить себя, когда всё пойдёт не так.

**********

**+20 дней**

Они возвращались обратно в Джерси. Если верить Джерарду, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы все о них перестали говорить, и если они будут осторожны, то может быть, они смогут перестать скрываться. Фрэнк не был в этом так уверен, но поверил мнению Джерарда. Они избегали оживлённых дорог и больших городов, всё равно они не слишком торопились. Джерард сказал, что ему нужно увидеться с братом, и всё затевалось ради этого.

Фрэнк вёл машину несколько часов, пока они не достигли побережья, по правую сторону был океан, и наконец они достигли прибрежного городка, в котором был приличного размера универмаг. Джерард сказал Фрэнку подъехать к нему.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Еда на завтра, — коротко ответил Джерард. — Мы не можем больше делать остановок, пока не доедем, на случай, если нас кто-нибудь увидит.

Фрэнк кивнул и передал Джерарду ключи от машины. Никто из них не двигался. Фрэнк сглотнул и, глядя на верхний край рулевого колеса, спросил:

— Что ты собираешься делать, когда мы вернёмся в Белльвиль?

Фрэнк буквально чувствовал на себе взгляд Джерарда, но силой заставлял себя не смотреть на него.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что я собираюсь делать с тобой?

Фрэнк кивнул.

Джерард замялся на секунду перед тем, как ответить, почти так долго, чтобы Фрэнк посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу отпустить тебя, — наконец произнёс он. — Ты пойдёшь со мной.

— Чтобы увидеть Майки?

— Я найду место для тебя. Я не могу тебя отпустить.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Фрэнк. Он не сказал _«Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал»_. Он боялся, что Джерард отдалится от него, и казалось, что это уже происходило с того момента, когда с губ Фрэнка слетело слово на букву «Л».

Джерард сделал вдох и уверенно засунул свой кошелёк и ключи в карман.

— Пойдём, давай купим еды на завтра.

Никто не смотрел на них внутри магазина, который и так был почти пустым. Джерард направился к стеллажу с закусками, Фрэнк покорно тащился сзади с корзиной в руках, и Джерард начал брать продукты с полок, мимо которых они проходили. Фрэнк поспешил за ним, укладывая чипсы, печенье и газировку в корзину, чтобы ничего не шуршало и не шелестело. Затем Джерард указал Фрэнку на секцию овощей и фруктов.

— Пойди выбери, что ты хочешь, и подходи в отдел замороженных продуктов, — произнёс он тихо, под нос. — Ты подойдёшь ко мне, правда, Фрэнки?

— Да, — так же тихо ответил парень.

Джерард слегка улыбнулся ему.

— Тогда иди. У тебя восемь минут.

Фрэнк сорвался с места и начал класть продукты в корзину. Яблоки хорошо подходят для поездки. Возможно, морковные палочки тоже. Виноград? Помидоры? Он задумался, стоит ли ему брать салат-латук; Фрэнк хотел его, если бы они готовили еду, но если они просто ели в дороге, он был бы лишним грузом. Он взял пакет нарезанного салата и взвесил его на ладони.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Фрэнк с удивлением развернулся на месте, чуть не выронив салат.

— Эээ, простите. Нет. Всё в порядке.

Перед ним стоял мужчина в зелёном фартуке, он выглядел довольно дружелюбным, но что-то в нём дало Фрэнку прямо противоположное впечатление. У него были редеющие седые волосы и колючая щетина, но он улыбался.

— Вы уверены?

— Уверен, — быстро ответил Фрэнк.

— По мне, так вы не кажетесь слишком уверенным.

Фрэнк положил на место пакет салата.

— Вообще-то, я здесь закончил, — резко сказал он. Мужчина сделал шаг вперёд, и Фрэнк отступил назад.

— Ты с тем, другим мужиком, так? Откуда вы двое приехали?

Фрэнк ощетинился.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся он.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

— Я просто завязываю дружескую беседу. Сейчас не самый сезон для туристов, и у нас тут появляется не так много новых лиц.

Фрэнк кивнул и перехватил корзину другой рукой. Этот мужчина заставлял его нервничать, и Фрэнк сам не мог понять, почему. Он подумал о Джерарде, который ждал его в другом отделе, и попытался извиниться и отойти.

— Вы, ребята, здесь проездом или останетесь в городе? — спросил мужчина, слишком настойчиво, чтобы показаться вежливым.

Фрэнк сжал руки на ручках корзины, сведя их вместе.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Тогда откуда же вы приехали?

— Я должен пойти посмотреть, не нужно ли ему что-то, — неловко ответил Фрэнк и попытался отойти назад. — Он ждёт меня.

— Мне кажется, вам стоит взять немного вот этого, если вы ищете хороший салат, — сказал мужчина, уверенно ступая по следам Фрэнка и взяв в руки кочан салата. — Это местный товар. Хорошие овощи.

— Нет, спасибо, — выдавил Фрэнк. — Мне нужно идти. — Мужчина посмотрел на него и не сдвинулся с места. — Пропустите меня.

— Фрэнк?

Фрэнк посмотрел через плечо мужчины и увидел в конце ряда Джерарда. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки. Он подошёл к ним.

— У вас тут проблемы? — спросил он Фрэнка. Он протянул руку, обхватил предплечье парня и сжал.

— Нет, я просто... не мог выбрать, — быстро ответил Фрэнк. — Прости.

Мужчина смотрел на них со странным выражением. Фрэнку оно не нравилось. Он снова посмотрел на лицо Джерарда, в его налитые злобой глаза, и облизал губы.

— Ты готов идти? — спросил он.

— Я сказал тебе встретить меня в отделе замороженной еды, — сказал Джерард таким голосом, который, по мнению Фрэнка, он использовал только в спальне. Каждый звук, каждый изгиб тела Джерарда излучали уверенность, даже превосходство. Доминирование. Фрэнк кивнул и подался навстречу прикосновению Джерарда, пытаясь показать, что это была не его вина, он хотел встретиться с Джерардом, он пытался.

Джерард оттащил его от мужчины.

— Пойдём, нам нужен ужин на этот вечер.

Когда они завернули за угол отдела с замороженной едой, Джерард развернул Фрэнка и прижал его лицом к одной из холодных стеклянных дверей. Фрэнк живо вспомнил первый раз, когда Джерард так сделал, но в этот раз всё казалось по-другому.

— Я сказал тебе подойти ко мне, — прошипел Джерард, прижимаясь своим телом к спине Фрэнка, чтобы удержать его на месте.

— Я пытался, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Прости меня, я пытался, на самом деле. Он не давал мне, он спрашивал меня... Я не знаю, почему, пожалуйста, я пытался прийти.

Джерард вонзил ногти в руку Фрэнка.

— Мне плевать, что ты  _пытался_ , — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты, блядь, подчинялся мне, ясно?

— Да, — выдохнул Фрэнк. От этого стекло перед ним запотело. Спустя несколько долгих секунд, Джерард отступил назад, и Фрэнк расслабился.

Фрэнк оставался рядом с Джерардом, пока они не закончили покупки. Мужчина, которого они встретили ранее, стоял за кассой, когда они подошли, чтобы расплатиться, и Фрэнк оставался в тени Джерарда. Они не разговаривали, пока мужчина пробивал их покупки, и тот не пытался начинать больше странных разговоров. Возможно, потому что Джерард злобно смотрел на него.

Но он продолжал смотреть на Фрэнка, и оттого парень нервничал. Он провёл пальцами по журналам, коснулся шоколадных батончиков и жвачки, взял пачку батареек и прочёл предупреждения на упаковке но потом положил на место.

Он услышал, как Джерард взял пакеты и пошёл к двери. Фрэнк поднял взгляд. Джерард был почти на улице, и он позвал Фрэнка через плечо, даже не обернувшись назад. Странный мужчина по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на него. Фрэнк положил на место телепрограмму, которую держал в руках, и последовал за Джерардом.

— Стой на месте, — внезапно сказал мужчина. Джерард держал руку на дверной ручке; он застыл. Фрэнк обернулся назад.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я видел, как ты взял это. Или положи на место, или я звоню в полицию.

— Что взял? — спросил Фрэнк в полном замешательстве. — Я ничего не брал.

— Фрэнк, пойдём, — прошипел Джерард.

— Вор! — воскликнул мужчина. — Даже не вздумай двигаться, сукин ты сын.

— Какого чёрта? — закричал Фрэнк. Он поднял руки. — Я ничего не брал! — Джерард посмотрел на него тяжёлым, недобрым взглядом, и Фрэнк покачал головой. — Я ничего не брал, Джи, клянусь.

Джерард перевёл взгляд с Фрэнка на странного мужчину.

— Он ничего не брал, я за всё заплатил. Пойдём, Фрэнки, мы уходим.

Мужчина с невероятной скоростью сорвал телефон с базы и набрал 911.

— Я звоню в полицию. И не лгите мне.

Джерард посмотрел на Фрэнка и покачал головой. Он выглядел нервным, напуганным. Это был первый раз, когда Фрэнк видел такое выражение на лице Джерарда, и его сердце ускорило ритм. Джерард открыл дверь и попятился назад, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Фрэнком. Фрэнк видел в них приказ, беззвучное _«пойдём со мной, сейчас же»_. Он сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону Джерарда.

Мужчина пошарил под кассой и вытащил пистолет.

— Никто не уходит просто так, украв что-то в моём магазине, ты, маленький панк.

Фрэнк снова застыл. Джерард по-прежнему отдалялся от здания.

— Нет, не надо, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Не оставляй меня.

Он смотрел, как Джерард забрался в машину и сидел там, положив руки на рулевое колесо. Джерард больше не смотрел на него.

— Нет...

Странный мужчина схватил Фрэнка за руку и потянул его к стойке с кассой.

— Выворачивай свои чёртовы карманы.

Он отложил телефон, так что Фрэнк предположил, что полиция уже в пути. Он надеялся, что Джерард просто уедет. Почему он всё ещё оставался на месте?

— У меня ничего нет! — закричал Фрэнк. — Отпустите меня!

— Я тебя видел. — Мужчина силой нагнул голову Фрэнка над стойкой и склонился над ним, вывернув его руки за спиной.

— Отвали от меня! — завопил Фрэнк, но мужчина был крупнее него, и он не мог высвободиться. — Отпусти! Я ничего не крал!

— Не пизди мне, сукин ты сын. — Он выкрутил запястье Фрэнка и вонзил в него свои ногти.

Фрэнк закричал.

— Отпусти меня!

— Убери от него свои ёбаные руки.

Следующим, что он запомнил, был этот парень на полу, и у него шла кровь из раны сбоку лица. Джерард схватил Фрэнка за плечо и с силой подтолкнул его в сторону двери.

— Выходи, блядь, отсюда, — выкрикнул он. У него в руке был пистолет. Фрэнк не мог заставить свои ноги шевелиться, он просто смотрел на Джерарда.

— Какого дьявола ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — заорал в ответ мужчина. Он поднялся на ноги и снова потянулся к Фрэнку. — Он ёбаный воришка. Никто не крадёт у меня.

Джерард поднял пистолет и наставил его на голову мужчины.

— Он не ёбаный воришка. Он мой, и ты его пальцем не тронешь, понял меня? Садись в машину, Фрэнк.

— Ты чокнутый сукин...

— Не думай, что я не убью тебя.

Фрэнк услышал звук сирен на расстоянии.

— Джи, — прошептал он.

— Садись в чёртову машину!

— Даже не думай об этом, — самодовольно прошипел мужчина.

— Джи! — закричал Фрэнк.

Казалось, что это отвлекло Джерарда от игры в гляделки. Он вздрогнул и выстрелил в воздух. В потолке от пули осталось идеально ровное круглое отверстие. Он схватил Фрэнка за руку и потянул его за собой. Они побежали к машине, Джерард затолкал Фрэнка на водительское сиденье, и тому пришлось перелезать через центральную консоль, пока Джерард влезал следом за ним.

Прямо по улице ехала полицейская машина с включёнными сигнальными огнями, она направлялась к противоположной стороне парковки. Джерард с силой повернул ключ в зажигании и вдавил педаль газа.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он, — вот же дерьмо.

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Заткнись на хер.

— Почему ты вернулся за мной? Ты был уже на улице.

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, я пытаюсь вытащить нас отсюда живыми. Завали хлебало.

Фрэнк развернулся на сиденье. Копы припарковались перед магазином, оставив дверь открытой. Спустя несколько секунд коп в своей блестящей чёрной форме вместо со странным мужиком выбежали на улицу. Они завернули за угол, и Фрэнк потерял их из вида. Он не думал, что они видели машину Джерарда.

— Почему ты вернулся? — снова спросил он, как только костяшки на руках Джерарда, сжимающих рулевое колесо, перестали быть белыми от напряжения.

— Я не могу отпустить тебя, — сухо сказал Джерард.

— Почему?

— Тогда они меня поймают.

Фрэнк скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не скажу, — резко, с вызовом ответил он.

— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь. Я не отпущу тебя.

— Никогда?

Джерард не отвечал. Фрэнк молчал на протяжении нескольких минут, и в конце концов Джерард включил радио. Они уже были недалеко от Джерси, но ещё не настолько, чтобы поймать оду из любимых радиостанций Фрэнка, и Джерард возился с приёмником до тех пор, пока не поймал что-то, кроме белого шума.

— Ты любишь меня, — уверенно прошептал Фрэнк. — Вот почему ты за мной вернулся.

— Я не люблю тебя, — тихо ответил Джерард.

Фрэнк вытаращился на него.

— Нет. Любишь. Ты спас меня.

— Не хочу разбивать тебе сердце, Фрэнки, но я спас себя.

— Я люблю тебя, Джи.

— Нет, не любишь.

— Да, люблю, — воскликнул Фрэнк. — Я, блядь, люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, просто признай это! Я знаю, что любишь!

— Не люблю.

— Да ладно тебе, Джерард. Любишь, я знаю.

Джерард резко свернул с дороги и остановил машину на пустой парковочной площадке. Он повернулся лицом к Фрэнку и схватил его за подбородок.

— Слушай сюда, — прошипел он, — я не люблю тебя, а ты не любишь меня. Это всё в твоей сраной башке. Я вернулся за тобой, потому что я тебе не доверяю и не хочу, чтобы меня поймали, ты понимаешь это? А сейчас заткнись нахуй, чтобы я мог вытащить нас отсюда. — Он посмотрел на Фрэнка и сказал: — Я ни хрена не люблю тебя.

Большой палец Джерарда был прижат к уголку рта Фрэнка, и когда тот облизывал губы, его язык задержался там на мгновение, и он почувствовал солоноватый вкус кожи Джерарда. Он чуть приоткрыл рот, и Джерард провёл пальцем по его нижней губе. Фрэнк не упустил из вида то, как Джерард глядел на его рот. Он снова лизнул его палец.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Джерард.

— Что прекратить? — переспросил Фрэнк. Его губы были прижаты к большому пальцу Джерарда в случайном поцелуе. Джерард просто закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Спустя несколько секунд он оттолкнул Фрэнка и снова повернулся лицом вперёд. Он ничего не говорил до тех пор, пока они не свернули на парковку мотеля.

***

Джерард уложил Фрэнка на спину, руки и ноги были размётаны к углам кровати. Его руки были лёгкими и нежными, когда двигались по лодыжкам Фрэнка, его бёдрам с обеих сторон, животу, рёбрам. Там был синяк с того раза, когда он ударился об острый угол стойки. Джерард поднял глаза на Фрэнка и надавил пальцем на синяк, пока Фрэнк резко не втянул воздух. Но он не издал ни звука.

Его руки продолжили движение по рукам Фрэнка, испещрённых пятнами синяков, проглядывавших из-под татуировок. Некоторые были делом рук Джерарда, с того раза, когда Джерард потянул его за собой, но некоторые не были. Те оставил странный мужик; Джерард надавил на них, как на тот, что на животе, нажав достаточно сильно, чтобы Фрэнк тяжело задышал.

Фрэнк оставался совершенно неподвижным и пытался не отдёргиваться от прикосновений Джерарда. Он не был пристёгнут наручниками, и Джерард даже не держал его там, на самом деле. Это было почти что испытание силы воли Фрэнка. Он знал, что Джерард хотел, чтобы он был неподвижен, и он был полон решимости сделать именно это.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — прошептал Джерард.

Фрэнк посмотрел вниз и удержал взгляд.

— Всё, что ты мне дашь.

— Что, если я не хочу тебя? — Джерард склонился над Фрэнком и положил подбородок ему на живот. — Что, если я хочу связать тебя и оставить здесь?

Фрэнк прикусил губу, но не отвечал. У него сжималось сердце при одной только мысли, что Джерард бросит его вот так.

— Что, если я хочу трахать тебя каждую ночь и никогда не давать тебе кончать? Или заставлять тебя всегда переодеваться в девчонку? Или спать на полу?

Фрэнк не отвечал. Он произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя.

Джерард ущипнул Фрэнка за бок так сильно, что тот поморщился.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что.

— Отвечай на вопрос, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк закрыл глаза. Он не был уверен, сможет ли объяснить это, глядя Джерарду в глаза. Об этом было слишком больно думать, так что обычно он и не думал.

— Ты единственный человек, который заботился обо мне, — тихо начал он. — Тебе нравятся те же вещи, что и мне, и ты помнишь обо мне всё, так что я знаю, что ты уделяешь мне внимание. Ты красивый. Ты хороший человек. Я просто... я люблю тебя.

— Я похитил тебя, Фрэнки, — тихо напомнил Джерард. — Ты не можешь любить меня.

— Но люблю же, — уверенно повторил Фрэнк. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джерард смотрит на него. Джерард наклонил голову, и его волосы коснулись кожи Фрэнка, щекоча его.

— Неужели твоя жизнь была такой ужасной, что вот это — лучше? Быть в бегах, прикованным к кроватям, одетым в девчачью одежду? Как это может быть лучше того, чтобы жить собственной жизнью?

Фрэнк пошевелил руками. Он потянулся вниз и нежно коснулся плеча Джерарда, по пути взъерошив его тёмные волосы.

— Мне нужно, чтобы было так.

Взгляд Джерарда перешёл на руку Фрэнка, и он сжал губы. Он взял Фрэнка за запястье и прополз над ним, возвращая его руку к изголовью.

— Я думал, ты можешь оставаться неподвижным, Фрэнки, — тихо произнёс он. — Видимо, я ошибался.

Фрэнк старательно повёл плечами и свёл руки вместе.

— Прости.

Джерард отпустил его и опустился ниже, но он всего лишь на секунду посмотрел на Фрэнка. Его волосы свисали вниз и касались щеки Фрэнка словно занавеска, изолированный защищённый пузырь.

— А теперь лежи вот так и не шевелись.

Фрэнк кивнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Наконец Джерард нагнулся и поцеловал его. Этого было как раз достаточно, чтобы Фрэнк захотел ещё, затем Джерард перешёл к шее Фрэнка, к его груди, целуя и покусывая его кожу.

Фрэнк сдерживал стон; Джерард не говорил ему молчать, но Фрэнк подумал, что это имелось в виду. Но затем зубы Джерарда впились в его сосок, и Фрэнк больше не мог сдерживаться. Он выгнул спину и заскулил. Что бы Джерард ни дал ему, этого не было достаточно. Он приподнял бёдра, моля о трении, и Джерард отодвинулся из поля досягаемости; он прогнулся, чтобы проследовать за ртом Джерарда, а мужчина просто двинулся вместе с ним. Все нежные полу-прикосновения сводили его с ума, и ему требовалось больше. Он жаждал большего.

Джерард обвёл языком синяк на животе Фрэнка, надавив так, чтобы Фрэнк почувствовал острую, пульсирующую боль. Фрэнк не мог её выдержать.

— О господи, Джерард, пожалуйста... Прошу тебя, ещё, ты мне нужен.

Джерард плутовато улыбнулся ему.

— Я прямо здесь, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк закрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня.

Джерард обхватил ладонью изнывающий от желания член Фрэнка, и тот был настолько удивлён, что закричал в голос, его бёдра взметнулись вверх вместе с движениями Джерарда.

— Не ожидал такого, правда? — оживлённо спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста...

— Ещё?

—  _Что угодно._

**********


	5. Chapter 5

**+23 дня**

— Это был первый раз, когда мы занялись любовью. В ту ночь между нами возникла связь, — объяснил Фрэнк. — Именно тогда я по-настоящему понял, что он тоже любит меня.

— Почему ты его любишь, Фрэнки?

— Он нужен мне, — тихо ответил парень.

— Фрэнки, мне кажется... — начал Рэй, — мне кажется, у тебя могло сложиться неправильное мнение о ваших отношениях. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

— Нет.

— Джерард похитил тебя.

— Да.

— Он держал тебя в заложниках, Фрэнк. Ты делал то, что он тебе велел.

— Да.

Рэй замешкался.

— Из-за того, что ты был с ним такое долгое время, — медленно начал он, — я думаю, ты забыл, каково это — быть самому по себе. — Фрэнк затряс головой ещё до того, как Рэй закончил фразу. — Ты не согласен?

— Я не  _забывал_. Я не мог забыть. Джерард даже не мог заставить меня это забыть.

— Может, не твою жизнь, но я говорю о том, как ты жил, Фрэнк. Ты делал свои собственные выборы, жил самостоятельно, у тебя была работа и друзья.

— Я сделал неправильные выборы, — злобно огрызнулся Фрэнк. — Я не хотел жить один. У меня была дерьмовая работа и не было друзей. У меня ничего не было. Джерард дал мне всё это.

— Джерард сделал тебя своим рабом, — воскликнул Рэй. Он тут же об этом пожалел. Фрэнк сразу замолчал На его лице появилось выражение предательства.

— Я думал, ты понял, — прошептал он.

Рэй кивнул.

— Я понял. Это ты не понимаешь.

***

Рэй не мог оставаться с парнишкой, он становился слишком привязан к нему. У него болела голова от мыслей о том, как тот ублюдок обходился с Фрэнком, а сердце сжималось, когда он думал, что Фрэнку настолько промыли мозги, чтобы он поверил, что хотел этого. Комната для допросов у федералов была довольно пугающей, слишком непохожей на его кабинет, и Рэй сделал мысленную пометку о том, что в будущем ему стоит почаще выходить на перерыв, чтобы не сойти с ума. В такие моменты, как этот, Рэй даже жалел, что он не курит.

Зато Боб курил на улице. Рэй вздохнул и подошёл к нему, чтобы составить компанию.

— Ну как там? — спросил Боб. — Ты разговаривал с Фрэнком, да?

— Ага, — грустно ответил Рэй. Он прислонился к кирпичной стене и скрестил руки.

— Расскажешь?

— С ним всё херово. Он влюблён в Джерарда. По крайней мере, он так думает.

— Да ты гонишь.

— Если бы.

— Джерард похитил его. Он... он  _изнасиловал_ его. Правда же?

— Фрэнк утверждает, что он этого хотел. Он даже говорит, что очень часто сам был инициатором. И чёрта с два он будет свидетельствовать против Джерарда по любому поводу.

— Господи, ёб твою мать, — процедил Боб. Он выкинул сигарету и затушил ногой окурок. — Какого чёрта с ним не так?

Рэй снова вздохнул.

— Слышал когда-нибудь о Стокгольмском синдроме? — спросил он. Боб покачал головой. — Это когда между заложником и его похитителем устанавливается некая эмоциональная связь за то время, что они проводят вместе. Иногда она выражается в том, что заложник считает любовью.

— Что за хуйня...

— Это примерно то же самое, что бывает в абьюзивных отношениях. Жертва находит оправдания каждый раз, когда ублюдок её бьёт или угрожает, потому что верит, что всё это по любви.

— Это неправильно, — резко сказал Боб.

— Я знаю.

— Фрэнку мозги нахер промыли?

— Именно это я и вижу, — кивнул Рэй.

— Я собираюсь прикончить этого ёбаного сукина сына.

Рэй положил руку на плечо Бобу.

— Слушай, он и так виновен по уши, — тихо сказал он. — Ни один судья или суд присяжных не отпустят его. Он отправится в тюрьму.

— Я хочу, чтобы он, блядь, заплатил, — с негодованием сказал Боб.

— Он  _заплатит_.

Боб пнул ногой стену, и Рэй увидел, как на его лице появилась гримаса боли. Но это не сняло его неудовлетворение, случайные вспышки насилия никогда не помогали.

— Я пойду поговорю с ним.

**********

**+21 день**

Фрэнк волновался из-за визита в квартиру Джерарда. Они были в Джерси уже на протяжении целого дня, но всё это время оставались в мотеле. Это казалось их первым испытанием, смогут ли они полностью избежать наказания. Фрэнк не знал, как Джерард планировал здесь оставаться, у Фрэнка не было никаких друзей, но были люди, которые могли его узнать.

— Всё будет хорошо, — снова успокоил его Джерард. — Знают только про тебя. Никто никогда не узнает моё имя или как я выгляжу, так что в моей квартире искать нет никакого смысла. Доверься мне.

Фрэнк улыбнулся.

Я тебе доверяю.

Джерард покачал головой с картинным недовольством, но он тоже улыбался.

— Заткнись нахер, — сказал он.

Они подъехали к зданию и припарковались на улице, недалеко от выхода. Фрэнк огляделся по сторонам.

— Здесь всегда повсюду машины?

— Да, Фрэнки, успокойся. Здесь не слишком хорошая парковка, поэтому мы просто встали на улице. Всё хорошо. Никто на нас не набросится.

Фрэнк вздохнул и вышел из машины. Улица была пуста. Наверное, Джерард был прав. Он всегда прав. Фрэнк проследовал за ним к двери, которую Джерард открыл одним из своих ключей.

— Лифт слева, — тихо сказал Джерард, подтолкнув Фрэнка в нужном направлении.

— Симпатичное место. Даже лифт есть.

— Так положено по строительным правилам, наверное, — с улыбкой ответил Джерард. — Тебе нравятся лифты?

— Не особо, — сказал Фрэнк, — у меня клаустрофобия. Но я не люблю подниматься по лестницам.

Они вошли внутрь, и Джерард прижал Фрэнка к одной из стен.

— Клаустрофобия, значит?

Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох, соприкоснувшись грудью с Джерардом, и кивнул.

— Четвёртый этаж, — прошептал Джерард.

— Хмм?

— Нажми на кнопку, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк потянулся в левую сторону и жал на кнопку до тех пор, пока не загорелась цифра «4». Его желудок начал выписывать кренделя, когда рахитичный лифт начал подниматься. Джерард поставил руки по обе стороны от головы Фрэнка, загнав его к стене, но Фрэнк вообще-то и не возражал. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать дыхание Джерарда. Он хотел, чтобы Джерард поцеловал его, но не мог сделать первый шаг.

Лифт звякнул и двери открылись, впустив волну свежего воздуха. Джерард вышел и не стал ждать, когда Фрэнк пойдёт за ним.

Когда они дошли до двери с номером 428, Джерард помахал связкой ключей, и Фрэнк подождал, пока он откроет. Ему пришлось признать, что он был взволнован из-за того, что вот-вот увидит жильё Джерарда. Тот тоже казался взволнованным, чтобы показать его.

— Заходи, — сказал Джерард, открыв дверь.

Фрэнк переступил через порог и сразу остановился. Прямо напротив входной двери был маленький балкон, кухня с настоящей плитой и мягкий диван с висящим на спинке пледом. Здесь уже было в миллион раз лучше, чем в квартире Фрэнка.

Джерард вошёл следом за Фрэнком и обхватил его за пояс. Он крепко сжал его и прикусил за ухо.

— Спальня направо.

Фрэнк посмотрел на слегка приоткрытую дверь и увидел край кровати Джерарда. Но там ещё было что-то, и оно двигалось. Фрэнк напрягся и схватил Джерарда за руку.

— Что...

— Джерард.

— Прекрати...

— Джерард, шшш.

Дверь приоткрылась ещё на дюйм с громким скрипом, и Джерард застыл.

— Там кто-то есть, — прошептал Фрэнк, хотя это и не требовалось.

— На балконе есть пожарная лестница. Беги, когда я скажу. Понял? — выдохнул Джерард. Фрэнк не отвечал. — Ты меня понял? Делай, как я скажу, Фрэнки.

Он подождал, пока Фрэнк кивнёт, и отпустил его, подтолкнув ближе к комнате. Ближе к пожарной лестнице.

— Эй, — крикнул Джерард, — кто здесь? Не пытайтесь играть со мной, мудилы.

Он потянулся к карману, в котором лежал пистолет, и медленно направился к двери.

— Выходите нахер оттуда, — предупредительным тоном сказал Джерард.

Дверь открылась, и парень в костюме поднял пистолет и направил его на Джерарда.

— ФБР, не двигайся, сукин ты сын.

— Фрэнк... — быстро сказал Джерард. Светловолосый ФБРовец сделал шаг вперёд. — Беги!

— Стой! — закричал агент.

Фрэнк проигнорировал его и побежал к двери. Он с трудом открыл раздвижную дверь, что заняло у него несколько секунд, и затем бросился на балкон. Пожарная лестница была прямо слева от него, но по другую сторону перил. Под ним были четыре пролёта пустоты.

— Ёбаный ж ты нахуй! — воскликнул он. Он обернулся и увидел, что Джерард лежал на полу. Блондин направлялся к нему. — Вот дерьмо!

Фрэнк решился и перекинул одну ногу через перила. Ему стало дурно. Джерард находился внутри, раненый, возможно мёртвый, а он сам вот-вот упадёт и расшибётся насмерть об асфальт. Он закрыл глаза и потянулся к пожарной лестнице, вытянувшись намного дальше, чем ему было удобно.

Что-то потянуло его назад. Он упал на металлическую решётку и почувствовал, что разодрал ладони до крови. Агент ФБР был сзади, крепко держа его за футболку.

— Стой! — выкрикнул он. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь!

— Отпусти меня! — завопил Фрэнк. Он поднялся на ноги и побежал к двери, но промахнулся. Блондин врезался в него, и стеклянная дверь разбилась. Фрэнк упал вперёд. Он успел подумать, _это будет больно_ , а затем снова оказался на полу, на этот раз — посреди россыпи стеклянных осколков.

Его нога горела — скорее всего, он чертовски сильно её порезал — и всё его тело словно булавочные уколы пронзали вспышки боли. Блондин стонал, лёжа сверху Фрэнка.

Фрэнк поднял голову и увидел Джерарда.

— Вставай, вставай, — быстро сказал тот, потянувшись к руке парня. — Шевели задницей, пошли.

Джерард немного подсадил Фрэнка, но затем чуть не урони его, когда тот снова завопил, на этот раз от боли. Наконец он понял, что его нога была не просто поцарапана. Из бедра Фрэнка торчал огромный осколок стекла.

— Чёрт! — закричал Джерард. — Идти можешь? Пошли!

Они похромали к входной двери, но, конечно же, не смогли уйти слишком далеко. Блондин поднялся на ноги, а Фрэнка и Джерарда было не так сложно поймать. Все трое снова повалились на пол беспорядочной кучей, каждый выкрикивал проклятия в адрес другого. 

— Даже не думай двигаться, ублюдок, — наконец произнёс светловолосый, наставив пистолет на Джерарда. Тот, очевидно, потерял свой пистолет, поэтому не двигался. Фрэнк пошевелился, но только чтобы укрыть своим телом осколок стекла, торчащий из ноги. Ему было плохо.

Он обернулся обратно на балкон. От разбитой двери и до места, где они были сейчас, тянулся толстый кровавый след, а нога Фрэнка была совершенно мокрой.

— Чёрт, — процедил он. — Оу.

Затем в его голове появилось странное чувство, всё завертелось, и он повалился набок.

**********

**+23 дня**

Агент, который привёз их, представился в больнице как Боб Брайар — Фрэнк смутно помнил, как он разговаривал по телефону в первый день. Джерарда забрали куда-то в другое место, возможно, прямо в тюрьму, а Фрэнк застрял вместе с полицейским охранником, пока ему зашивали ногу. Агент Брайар, очевидно, искал его. Фрэнк не знал, чувствовать ли себя польщённым из-за того, что он действительно что-то значил для этого парня, или быть недовольным тем, что их наконец поймали.

Из-за него поймали Джерарда. Тот был в тюрьме или в каком-то другом настолько же неприятном месте, и в этом был виноват Фрэнк. Фрэнк по-прежнему чувствовал, будто его вот-вот стошнит, и это было не только из-за обезболивающих. Он пробыл там уже полтора дня, и всё становилось только хуже.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — тихо сказал Боб. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хреново.

— Это из-за обезболивающих, — успокоил его Боб. — Врач сказал, твоя рана не слишком тяжёлая, и тебя уже скоро выпишут. Ясно?

— Ясно, — равнодушно ответил Фрэнк. Его мозг не работал, и ему это не нравилось. Он волновался за себя, а затем чувствовал себя из-за этого эгоистом. Он беспокоился о Джерарде.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал заявление, когда мы вернёмся. Ты можешь это сделать, Фрэнк?

— Ладно.

— Там будет кое-кто, кто сможет тебе помочь. Он доктор, психиатр. Это нормально?

Фрэнк не хотел отвечать на вопросы. Он хотел найти Джерарда. Он хотел вернуться в милую квартиру Джерарда и поспать.

— Ладно, — ответил он. Ему было всё равно.

***

Комната для допроса, куда Боб привёл его, была очень скучной и немного пугающей. Вдоль одной стены было одностороннее зеркало; Фрэнк отвернулся прочь от него.

Прошло немного времени прежде, чем дверь открылась и в комнату вошёл мужчина с блокнотом и диктофоном. На нём был пиджак, простая синяя футболка и джинсы, у него были кудрявые волосы, достававшие почти до плеч. Он не был похож на врача.

— Фрэнк Айеро?

— Вы кто такой?

— Я доктор Рэй Торо, психиатр. Ты будешь говорить со мной?

— Ладно, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Можешь звать меня Рэй. Могу я называть тебя Фрэнк?

— Конечно. Рэй.

— Что ты делал в банке?

Это глупый вопрос. Фрэнк посмотрел на мужчину.

— Я получил зарплату и собирался заплатить по счетам.

— Ты был знаком с Джерардом до того, как он тебя захватил? Вы когда-нибудь встречались раньше?

Фрэнк вытаращил глаза и покачал головой.

— Значит, тогда ты впервые увидел его?

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Как он делал тебе больно?

У Фрэнка отпала челюсть.

— Что?

— Как именно он делал тебе больно, Фрэнк? Всё хорошо, ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Мы защитим тебя. Просто скажи, что он с тобой делал?

 _Нет_ , подумал Фрэнк. _Нет, пожалуйста._

— Он...

_О господи, Джерард._

— Всё нормально, не торопись, — спокойно сказал Рэй.

Джерард никогда не делал ему больно. Джерард любил его. Джерард собирался оставить его. Джерард был в федеральной тюрьме из-за него. Фрэнк снова ощутил тошноту. Он облокотился на стол и начал глубоко дышать через рот.

— Он не делал мне больно.

Рэй перевёл взгляд на папку, в которой лежали фотографии, которые Фрэнк не мог увидеть. Он казался скептически настроенным.

— Фрэнк, — произнёс он, — у тебя синяки по всему телу и глубокий порез на ноге. Где ты их получил?

— Он не делал мне больно, — повторил Фрэнк. В этом был виноват тот агент. Или тот стрёмный продавец. Джерард не делал ему больно.

— Тогда откуда у тебя все повреждения?

— Он не... — настаивал Фрэнк.

— Ладно. Это был не Джерард. Фрэнк, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, рассказать мне, как ты поранил свою ногу? — неспешно спросил Рэй.

-Я поцарапался, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Обо что?

— Об сколок стекла.

Рэй кивнул и записал что-то в блокноте.

— Как это произошло?

— Я упал через стеклянную дверь, — сказал Фрэнк. Рэй должен это знать, если Брайар ему не наврал насчёт него. Что, если они думали, что его поранил Джерард? Он не был виноват, совсем.

Рэй вытащил несколько фотографий и положил их на стол между ними. Фрэнк узнал своё тело не по его виду, а по татуировкам. Нормальные руки и ноги так не выглядят.

— Откуда у тебя эти синяки, Фрэнк?

Парень покачал головой. Если бы не татуировки, он был бы абсолютно уверен, что это не его фотографии. Он никогда не видел себя таким. Неужели таким его видел Джерард? Яркие цвета и нежная кожа?

— Это твои фотографии, Фрэнк, — сказал Рэй, словно он прочитал мысли парня. Фрэнк снова покачал головой. — Расскажи мне, как ты получил эти повреждения, Фрэнки. Объясни мне.

— Они от него, — оцепенело ответил Фрэнк.

— Они от... Эти синяки у тебя от Джерарда? Расскажи мне, Фрэнки. — Фрэнк кивнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Фрэнки, расскажи мне про Джерарда.

**********

**+23 дня**

— Ладно, сукин ты сын, — провозгласил Боб, ворвавшись в комнату с такой силой, что дверь за ним с громким стуком ударилась и отскочила от стены. Брайан уставился на него. Сидевший по другую сторону стола Джерард казался таким же ошарашенным.

— Брайар, — медленно начал Брайан. — Присядь.

Боб бросил на него рассерженный взгляд и ударил кулаком по металлическому столу. Джерард подскочил, но как только он встретился взглядом с Бобом, то уставился на него в ответ. Брайан почти что закатил глаза. Сейчас у них не было времени для грёбаной игры в гляделки.

— Ты, вонючий ублюдок, — продолжил Боб с негодованием, — что ты с ним делал?

Джерард покачал головой.

— Какого чёрта?

— Что ты делал с Фрэнком?

Эмоции Джерарда исчезли, уступив место пустой маске, и он уставился прямо перед собой. Брайан поднял брови и посмотрел на своего партнёра.

— Я ничего не скажу без своего адвоката.

— Ну да, мы поняли, — сказал Брайан и действительно закатил глаза. Это был всего лишь шестой раз, когда Джерард повторил эту фразу, а его адвокат так и не появился.

Боб сел на стул рядом с Брайаном и навалился на стол, приблизившись к лицу Джерарда.

— Ты, блядь, промыл ему мозги. Что ты сделал?

Джерард продолжил невидяще смотреть на стену за их головами.

— Я ничего не скажу без...

— Без своего адвоката, ага, завали ебало, — пробормотал Брайан. Он мог выдержать это так долго. У Боба, очевидно, порог был намного ниже.

— Ты трахался с ним? — спросил Боб. У него был тон, которого Брайан не слышал уже давно, и если бы он не знал его, то мог подумать, что Боб ревнует. Но это был защитный голос Боба, который он использовал, когда было необходимо вступиться за слабого. Слабым, в данном случае, был Фрэнк.

— Я ничего не скажу...

— Заткнись. На хер. — перебил его Брайан.

— Он не мог хотеть этого с самого начала, — гневно продолжил Боб. — Ты вынудил его, я знаю, так и было. Что ты сделал, ты избил его? Ты связал его? Что ты с ним делал?

— Я не...

— О боже, — вскричал Брайан, перекрыв монотонный голос Джерарда. — Если мне придётся сказать ещё раз, я тебе по лицу врежу.

Джерард умолк и стиснул зубы, всё ещё глядя мимо них и избегая зрительного контакта. 

— Ты, блядь, изнасиловал его, — прошипел Боб. Брайан видел, что обе руки его были сжаты в кулаки, и он почти что хотел прикрыть их своими ладонями и заставить Боба успокоиться, но Джерард заслуживал хорошего удара по роже. — Ты насиловал его и продолжал это делать до тех пор, пока он не сломался и не заявил, что ему это нравилось...

— Я дал ему то, что он, блядь, хотел! — закричал Джерард, наконец посмотрев на Боба.

Брайан откинулся назад на своём стуле. Возможно, всё, что им было нужно — это разозлить Джерарда настолько, чтобы он заговорил.

— Ты обманом заставил его это захотеть...

— Я не заставлял его ничего делать обманным путём, — тихим голосом сказал Джерард. — Я дал ему то, что ему было нужно.

— И что же это? — спросил Брайан, едва заметно кивнув головой в направлении Джерарда. Боб продолжил сверлить его взглядом.

Джерард глубоко и медленно вдохнул, и когда выдохнул, то продолжил смотреть в точку на стене, молча и избегая их.

— Он боялся тебя. Он был невинным пареньком, ты, сраный сукин сын, — процедил Боб.

— Думаю, на сейчас хватит, — сказал Брайан, и заблаговременно взял Боба за руку, чтобы вывести его из комнаты для допроса.

**********

**+25 дней**

Фрэнк с трудом затащился вверх по лестнице на пятый этаж, чтобы обнаружить, что в его квартире живут другие люди. Им пришлось позвонить домовладельцу, Мэтту Кортезу, который попросил отправить Фрэнка к нему.

— В моей квартире живут другие люди, — попросту заявил Фрэнк, когда он оказался вместе с Мэттом у него дома. — Почему эти люди живут в моей квартире?

Мэтт нервно мял свои руки.

— Ты уже на месяц просрочил арендную плату...

— Ты думал, я мёртв?

— Я придержал квартиру на полторы недели, Фрэнк. Но мне нужны были деньги. Мне очень жаль. 

— А что насчёт моих вещей?

Мэтт проводил его к дивану и предложил сесть.

— Большая часть в подвале. Я не знал, что с ними делать, и не собирался делать ничего, пока точно не буду знать, что ты... — он неловко прервался.

— И что мне теперь делать? — спросил его Фрэнк. Он не знал. Он устал. Всё его тело болело. Он скучал по Джерарду, а тот был в тюрьме. Джерард, скорее всего, не думал о нём, если только не винил его в том, что именно из-за него и оказался в тюрьме. Фрэнк хотел свернуться клубочком и проспать целый год, или просто заплакать. Прошло слишком много времени с последнего раза, когда он плакал от души.

— Прости, — сказал Мэтт, и его голос звучал более искренним. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. Пока не найдёшь новое жильё.

Фрэнк согнулся, пока не упал на свой край дивана, а затем прижал колени к груди. Его нога до сих пор сильно болела. Он чувствовал себя несчастным.

— У меня нет работы, — тихо признался Фрэнк. — Мне прислали письмо, где говорилось, что я уволен. И мне негде жить. У меня совершенно нет денег.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, Фрэнки, — спокойно сказал Мэтт. Он встал на колени рядом с диваном и потрепал Фрэнка по плечу. — Всё будет хорошо. По крайней мере, ты вернулся, в целости и сохранности. Это здорово, правда?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Нет.

**********

**+26 дней**

Мэтт помог ему просмотреть сдаваемые квартиры, но не было ничего, что Фрэнк мог себе позволить, и у него не было работы, так что он был не в состоянии позволить себе что угодно в ближайшее время. Мэтт показал ему объявления о работе, но Фрэнк был или чересчур, или же наоборот, недостаточно квалифицирован со своими двумя курсами колледжа за плечами.

Фрэнк думал о Джерарде каждую минуту, так ему казалось. Он надеялся, что Джерард его не ненавидит. Он не был уверен, сможет ли он выдержать, если бы Джерард его возненавидел. Он был ужасно расстроен из-за того, что Джерард оказался в таком положении, из-за того, что его поймали. Но Брайар не позволял Фрэнку увидеть его и убедиться, что он в порядке.

Фрэнк хотел бы, чтобы у него был кто-то, кому он мог бы позвонить. Никто из его друзей больше не был ему другом. Мэтт был единственным человеком, которому было на него не наплевать, и он спал на диване Мэтта, ел еду Мэтта, и просто был обузой.

Фрэнк очень много спал.

**********

**+27 дней**

Фрэнку пришлось признать, что Мэтт был очень славным парнем. В том, что Фрэнк должен был найти нового арендатора, не было его вины. Фрэнк чувствовал себя неловко за то, что он пользовался его гостеприимством сейчас и за то, что он задолжал ренту в прошлом. В общем-то, ему постоянно было неловко за всё.

Ему продолжал сниться Джерард.

И это ни разу не были хорошие сны.

Фрэнк ворочался с боку на бок на старом продавленном диване Мэтта. Даже после месяца на кроватях в мотелях Фрэнку не было удобно. Не было ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его от мыслей, и он всегда, всегда был на нервах при мыслях о Джерарде, когда засыпал. Очень часто это были обрывочные, яркие воспоминания о том, как Джерард говорил ему надеть наручники, если сам он забывал это сделать. Фрэнк почти что желал, чтобы он мог. Может быть, это удержало бы его разум от забот.

Его живот перекручивало каждый раз, когда он представлял себе Джерарда в камере. Это было нечестно. Джерард так сильно старался, чтобы они были в безопасности, а потом Фрэнк всё испортил. И всё же, именно Фрэнк спал на диване, пока Джерард застрял за решёткой.

Однажды ночью он проснулся в слезах, а Мэтт поглаживал его по плечу, приговаривая:

— Фрэнки, Фрэнки, всё хорошо, просыпайся, чувак. Ты в порядке, ты у меня дома, помнишь?

Фрэнк не мог припомнить подробностей своего сна. Он повернулся к Мэтту спиной и потёрся лицом об его колючее одеяло.

— Уходи, — пробормотал он. Но когда Мэтт ушёл, он почувствовал вину. Мэтт — славный парень. Он только пытался помочь.

Оказавшись снова в одиночестве, Фрэнк прошептал:

— Прости.

**********


	6. Chapter 6

**+28 дней**

Мэтт отвёл Фрэнка в подвал, чтобы тот мог разобрать свои пожитки. Их оказалось на удивление немного — большая часть мебели шла вместе с квартирой. Было довольно угнетающе видеть всю свою жизнь упакованной в три коробки и чемодан.

Но он больше не ощущал связи с чем-либо из своего имущества. Он провёл так много времени в дороге, что перестал скучать по ненужным вещам, и теперь, когда у него снова был доступ ко всему своему барахлу, он обнаружил, что оно ему, в общем-то, и не нужно.

В первой коробке были все простыни и полотенца Фрэнка, и ещё подушка с дырой, из которой торчала набивка.

В другой коробке была только одежда: в основном это были футболки и рваные джинсы, пара строгих брюк, которые надевались только на собеседования для работы, и две белые рубашки, покрытые пятнами. Также был пиджак, не подходивший к брюкам, и джинсовая куртка, почти разорванная пополам, вместе с кучей свитеров и кардиганов. Небольшую кучку носков и трусов Фрэнк в расчёт не брал.

В последней коробке были письма, несколько фотографий родителей и друзей, различные официальные документы Фрэнка, две аптечки и почти пустой пузырёк таблеток от тошноты, полная пачка сигарет и CD-плеер с небольшой стопкой дисков. У него не было телевизора, но всё равно была тонна DVD на тот случай, если когда-нибудь у него будет достаточно денег, чтобы купить телевизор.

Он проглотил последние две таблетки из пузырька в надежде, что это поможет ему успокоиться. Там не было ничего, что было ему дорого. Он запихнул аптечки, фотографии и бумаги в коробку с одеждой, а сигареты засунул в карман. Всё остальное могло отправиться на произвол судьбы, или возможно, он мог попробовать это продать.

В его голове раздался голос Джерарда. Что-то насчёт Майки.

Фрэнк отложил диски с музыкой и DVD в отдельную стопку.

***

Мэтт колебался прежде, чем одолжить Фрэнку свою машину, тем более, что тот просил её под предлогом того, что ему нужно было навестить друга, но всё равно протянул ему ключи. Фрэнк нашёл Майки в телефонной книге, он жил не слишком далеко. Было почти забавно, что он никогда раньше не встречал ни Майки, ни Джерарда.

Он позвонил в дверь и стал нервно теребить руки. Он понятия не имел, как Майки вообще выглядит, или его ли это дом.

Дверь открыл парень примерно одного возраста с Фрэнком. Всё в его облике было тонким: его футболка, джинсы, очки, талия. Он не был особенно похож на Джерарда, но между ними было достаточно сходства, чтобы Фрэнк понял, что перед ним тот, кто ему нужен.

— Майки? — спросил он.

— Ты кто?

— Я Фрэнк.

Майки пожал плечами.

— Я тебя знаю?

Фрэнк открыл рот, но не знал, как объяснить.

— Джерард...

— Ты  _Фрэнк_ , — внезапно сказал Майки. — Оу.

— Ага.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Фрэнк пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы.

— Джерард говорил, что ты любишь дурацкие фильмы ужасов.

— Ну да, и что?

— У меня есть немного.

— Ясно...

— Я хочу отдать их тебе.

— Оу, — снова произнёс Майки. — Зайдёшь?

***

Майки угостил его содовой и пакетом чипсов со вкусом соли и уксуса, и они сели смотреть один из фильмов Фрэнка. Они оба обменивались комментариями в ходе просмотра, и это было почти так же, как говорить с Джерардом, но не считая этого, они оба молчали.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил Майки, пока шли титры. — Я должен извиниться или что?

— Нет! — Фрэнк быстро покачал головой. — Нет, нет, ничего подобного. Я просто... пришёл, чтобы спросить, не хотел бы ты забрать мои фильмы и CD. Мне они больше не нужны.

— Почему я? — подозрительно спросил Майки.

— Потому что... Потому что Джерард — мой единственный друг, а ты — его брат, и он тебя очень сильно любит.

— Я не виноват в том, что он...

— Нет. Он сделал это, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Он просто... вроде как удивительный человек, и... мне его не хватает.

Майки скрестил руки на груди и поднял брови, глядя на Фрэнка, но на лице его не было ничего, кроме любопытства.

— Что произошло между тобой и моим братом?

— Я люблю его, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Психиатр из ФБР считает, что я чокнутый, но клянусь, это правда.

— Он говорил, что любит тебя? — спросил Майки.

— Нет. Он, наверное, теперь меня ненавидит. Я отправил его в тюрьму.

— Он сам себя туда отправил, — презрительно сказал Майки. — Когда я навещал его, он сказал, что любит тебя. 

Фрэнк оживился.

— Он так сказал?

— Практически. Он не любит использовать это слово, но я в этом уверен.

Фрэнк вытаращился на Майки.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — тихо спросил он.

— Потому что видно, что ты из-за этого очень расстроен, а он был очень расстроен из-за тебя. Он думал, что тебя могли заставить передумать или что-то вроде этого. Но ты не передумал, и я не думаю, что тебе стоит так сильно расстраиваться из-за этого. Джерард всё ещё любит тебя.

Фрэнк соскользнул с дивана и сел в ногах у Майки. Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, которому читают сказку.

— Что он сказал?

Майки пожал плечами, казалось, ему было немного неловко.

— Глупости всякие. То, что он был очень рад оттого, что ты его хочешь, и что ему нравилось давать тебе то, что тебе нужно, потому что это было нужно и ему, ну и прочую дурацкую романтическую чушь в таком же духе.

— Майки, — начал Фрэнк, — как ты думаешь, есть какой-нибудь способ вытащить его из-за решётки?

— Он сказал, вариантов нет. Он не признал себя виновным, но все знают, что это был он, — объяснил Майки, нахмурив брови. — Тебя хотят заставить выступить в качестве свидетеля?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Психиатр сказал, что помощи от меня не будет. Если бы только они позволили мне объяснить...

— Они подумают, что ты псих, — спокойно перебил его Майки.

Фрэнк опустил взгляд на руки и стал ковырять заусенец.

— Как ты думаешь... Майки, как ты думаешь, мы могли бы вытащить его оттуда?

**********

**+29 дней**

Он позавтракал вместе с Мэттом и упаковал почти всё, что у него было, в рюкзак.

— Я уезжаю, — громко сообщил он Мэтту.

— Хочешь потом поужинать? Я могу заказать пиццу или ещё что-нибудь.

— Нет. — Фрэнк положил на кофейный столик двадцатидолларовую купюру. Он по счастливой случайности нашёл её в кармане джинсов. — На этот раз тебе не нужно хранить мои вещи.

— Что? — спросил Мэтт, войдя в комнату. Фрэнк был уже у двери.

— Ты был очень мил со мной, даже когда я был на мели и не мог заплатить тебе. И ты позволил мне остаться на твоём диване.

— Фрэнк, что происходит? — Он заметил двадцатку. — Фрэнк...

— Тебе не придётся в этот раз ничего хранить. У меня есть всё, что нужно.

— Куда ты едешь?

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Там видно будет.

Мэтт покачал головой.

— Не делай этого, Фрэнки. Ты можешь остаться, тебе не...

— Мне нужно идти, — просто ответил Фрэнк. — Спасибо, что хорошо со мной обходился.

***

Рэй усадил его в самом дальнем углу зала суда. Фрэнк не мог даже видеть Джерарда, не считая моментов, когда тот стоял. Если бы он наклонился вправо и почти лёг Рэю на колени, то мог разглядеть кусочек затылка Джерарда.

У Фрэнка чуть не случился приступ паники, пока он наблюдал за слушанием. Когда он начал чувствовать, что его вот-вот вырвет, Рэй вывел его в коридор подышать свежим воздухом, а затем не позволил вернуться обратно.

Где-то через час после того, как Рэя вызвали для дачи показаний, двери открылись и наружу хлынул поток людей. Фрэнк попытался пробиться вперёд, но Джерарда уже не было. Рэй и Боб нашли его и вытащили из толпы.

— Что произошло? — впопыхах спросил Фрэнк.

— Мы ещё не знаем приговора, но думаю, всё прошло хорошо, — ответил Боб. Рэй обеспокоенно смотрел на Фрэнка.

— Я хотел быть там. Я хотел увидеть его.

— Нет, — вмешался Рэй. — Ты чуть не задохнулся на заднем ряду, и никто из нас ни в коем случае не подпустил бы тебя ближе к нему.

— Просто я нервничал из-за процесса и всего такого, — сказал он Рэю. — Я хотел увидеть, как он отреагировал на всё, что сделал. — Фрэнк изобразил наиболее невинное лицо и посмотрел на Боба. — Пожалуйста, можно мне поговорить с ним? Наедине? — Боб начал качать головой, и Фрэнк добавил: — Теперь я вижу, какой вред он мне причинил. Я просто хочу попросить, чтобы он извинился. Он не сделает этого, если там будет кто-нибудь ещё, но может быть, если я приду один, если он увидит те повреждения, которые нанёс мне... может быть тогда он даст мне то, что мне нужно.

— И что же это? — спросил Боб, явно колебаясь.

— Поставить точку, — ответил Фрэнк, поглядывая краем глаза на Рэя, который одобрительно кивнул.

— Думаю, это может быть хорошей идеей. В этом есть смысл, — осторожно предположил Рэй, — по крайней мере для Фрэнка — он сможет хотя бы попробовать оставить все свои испытания позади и обрести некоторый контроль. Хорошо, что он делает эти шаги.

Боб обменялся несколькими направленными взглядами с Рэем, но затем кивнул и пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что нужно найти офицера, который ответственен за содержание Джерарда под арестом. Пять минут спустя Боб вернулся и провёл Фрэнка и Рэя к двери в кабинет. Боб ободряюще сжал плечо Фрэнка, но Рэй только нахмурился.

— Мы будем здесь, — сказал он. — Кричи, если мы тебе понадобимся.

— Сомневаюсь, что он попробует сделать тебе больно, учитывая то, что здание набито копами, — добавил Боб, — но будь осторожнее, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк кивнул, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь. Он проскользнул внутрь, быстро закрыл её за собой, и увидел Джерарда, сидевшего за дальним концом стола для переговоров, с руками, закованными в наручники и сложенными перед собой; его волосы беспорядочно свисали, закрывая лицо.

— Джерард... — прошептал Фрэнк. Его голос треснул. Джерард выглядел таким _грустным_. Он поднял голову на звук голоса Фрэнка с удивлённым, благодарным выражением лица.

— Фрэнк? — с надеждой спросил он. — Фрэнки?

В считанные секунды Фрэнк обогнул стол; он упал на колени рядом со стулом Джерарда и притянул его вниз для поцелуя.

— Я так сильно скучал по тебе, — сказал он в те моменты, когда приходилось отрываться, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Руки Джерарда обвивали шею Фрэнка, а большие пальцы нежно касались уголков челюсти парня. Фрэнк таял от его прикосновений.

— Что они сказали тебе, Фрэнки, что они сделали? Ты в порядке?

— В порядке я, в полном, — быстро успокоил его Фрэнк. — Я не мог перестать волноваться о тебе. — Он убрал волосы Джерарда с его глаз и нерешительно спросил: — А с  _тобой_ всё в порядке?

Джерард горько улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Мне не стоило тебя оставлять.

— Нет! — выдохнул Фрэнк. — Нет, Джи, пожалуйста, не говори так. Я  _люблю_ тебя.

— Меня собираются упрятать в тюрьму, Фрэнки. Меня закроют очень надолго. Я не смогу... позаботиться о тебе, дать тебе то, что тебе нужно. Мне так жаль, Фрэнки, мне ужасно жаль, но я... Мне не позволят видеться с тобой.

Джерард казался таким убитым горем, что Фрэнку пришлось снова поцеловать его. Он погладил Джерарда по волосам, чтобы успокоить его. — Всё хорошо, — сказал он.

— Я пообещал тебе кое-что, — сухо произнёс Джерард. — Может, я никогда не говорил этого вслух, но всё, что я делал... Это всё было обещанием заботиться о тебе, и теперь я не смогу этого сделать.

— Пойдём со мной к окну, — сказал Фрэнк, пытаясь скрыть свою широкую, счастливую улыбку, вызванную словами Джерарда. Они значили намного больше, чем простое признание в любви, это было серьёзное обещание. Он взял Джерарда за руку и сжал. — Я твой, Джи, не беспокойся обо мне.

— Я должен беспокоиться о тебе.

Фрэнк подвёл его к окну и раздвинул жалюзи. Окна кабинета выходили на заднюю парковку, и там, припаркованная за мусорными баками, стояла машина матери Джерарда. Тот открыл рот от удивления.

— Что?

Майки стоял, прислонившись к капоту, с руками, скрещенными на груди, в солнечных очках на пол-лица и с сигаретой, болтавшейся между пальцев. Фрэнк потянулся к карману и нажал кнопку на телефоне. На другом стороне парковки Майки подскочил и взял трубку.

— Прямо перед тобой, второй этаж, — тихо сказал Фрэнк. — Видишь нас?

— Фрэнк, — серьёзным тоном начал Джерард. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты мне нужен, — сказал Фрэнк. — Но Майки заставил меня понять, как сильно я нужен тебе тоже. Так что мы тебя спасаем.

Джерард покачал головой. Фрэнк уставился на него.

— Нет, послушай, Джерард. Я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне сделать это ради тебя.

Это был долгий напряжённый момент, но наконец Джерард коротко кивнул.

— Да.

В два счёта Майки открыл окно и помог Джерарду выбраться на крышу машины. Оказавшись на земле, Майки потянулся на заднее сиденье и достал кусачки, чтобы освободить Джерарда от пластиковых наручников. Тот посмотрел на Фрэнка, пока Майки был занят работой.

— Ты всё продумал.

Фрэнк кивнул. Он перекинул ногу через подоконник и приготовился прыгать на машину.

— Стой! — вдруг сказал Джерард. — Подожди меня.

Наконец Майки разрезал пластиковые наручники и Джерард забрался обратно на крышу, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы вести себя тихо. Он потянулся к Фрэнку, скользнув пальцами по его голени. Фрэнк перебросил вторую ногу через подоконник и спустился вниз так быстро, как только мог, и тогда Джерард схватил его за пояс и поймал, удержав от падения. Рана на его бедре пульсировала, но не слишком сильно. Фрэнку пришлось согласиться, что простое приземление на машину было бы дико болезненным.

— Порядок? — прошептал Джерард, держа Фрэнка рядом с собой.

— Да, — прошептал Фрэнк в ответ. — Спасибо.

Джерард сжал его бедро и помог спуститься на землю. Он посмотрел на Майки.

— И мы просто уедем?

— Залезай, — сказал Майки. Фрэнк и Джерард уселись на заднее сиденье, и Джерард заметил рюкзак Фрэнка. Он поднял брови, глядя на парня.

— Майки собрал тебе чемодан.

Джерард кивнул и положил руку на заднюю часть шеи Фрэнка. Тот чуть наклонил голову, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, и Джерард лениво играл с волосами Фрэнка, пока Майки вёл машину.

Когда они подъехали к автовокзалу, Майки вышел из машины, чтобы обнять Джерарда. Фрэнк увидел, как шевелились его губы, когда он шептал что-то на ухо Джерарду, но у него даже в мыслях не было пытаться подслушать. Джерард крепко обхватил руками брата и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джерард. Майки кивнул.

Затем он повернулся к Фрэнку и притянул его к себе. Фрэнк был выбит из колеи, но обнял Майки в ответ.

— Я рад, что он нашёл тебя, — прошептал ему Майки.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Фрэнк. Он поймал взгляд Джерарда через плечо Майки.

Они сели в автобус, следующий до Северной Каролины. Джерард указал Фрэнку на место у окна, закинул их багаж на верхнюю полку, а затем прижался к нему.

— Что ещё включает в себя твой план? — спросил он тихим голосом.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— На твоё усмотрение.

Он был уверен, что Джерард что-то задумал, и Фрэнк был готов снова уступить Джерарду место у руля.

— Мы высадимся в Виргинии.

— А после этого?

— Поедем на запад.

Фрэнк улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не бывал на западе.

**********

**+30 дней**

На автовокзале в Ричмонде Джерард купил билеты до Цинциннати, и они сделали пересадку на другой автобус. Он тихо сказал Фрэнку, что рано или поздно им понадобится машина.

— Я не могу и дальше покупать билеты на автобус, — сказал он, в отчаянии оглядываясь на остальных пассажиров. — Так нас слишком легко могут узнать.

Они остановились в мотеле. На выцветшем ковре виднелись пятна, а кровать была всего одна. Фрэнк улыбнулся. Он сел на кровать, скрестив ноги, пока Джерард копался в своём чемодане.

— Подожди здесь, — сказал он и ушёл в ванную.

Как только дверь за Джерардом закрылась, Фрэнк расстегнул свой рюкзак и вытащил с самого дна наручники, которые он купил перед тем, как они покинули Джерси. У него были с накладками, как те, что они использовали раньше, но ещё Фрэнк нашёл металлическую пару, и ещё одну из кожзаменителя. Также он достал маску, плотно закрывающую глаза, похожую на ту, что Джерард надевал на него раньше, и тонкий, простой, чёрный ошейник с серебристой пряжкой. Он положил всё это на кровать, где Джерард сможет увидеть сразу же, когда выйдет из ванной, и стал ждать.

Когда Джерард наконец вышел из ванной, его волосы были коротко острижены и обесцвечены. Фрэнк уставился на него. Джерард кивнул.

— Ты следующий, — сказал он и кивком головы велел Фрэнку подойти к нему.

Джерард решил оставить волосы Фрэнка длинными, но в руках у него был флакон чёрной краски. Фрэнк разделся и наклонился над раковиной. Джерард осторожными движениями наносил краску на волосы Фрэнка, аккуратно стараясь не задеть глаза, и когда он смыл её, то провёл пальцами по длинным волосам, прилипшим к лицу парня, и улыбнулся.

— Красивый, — сказал он, и Фрэнк расплылся в улыбке. Джерард вытер полотенцем волосы Фрэнка.

— Я принёс кое-что для тебя, — нервно произнёс Фрэнк. Он прикусил губу и кивнул в сторону двери. Джерард жестом попросил Фрэнка выйти первым.

Джерард немедленно заметил наручники и хозяйским жестом приобнял Фрэнка за плечи. Тот почувствовал, как ногти мужчины впиваются в него, и оставался неподвижен, ожидая, что решит Джерард.

— Ты купил это? — спросил он.

— Для тебя, — прошептал Фрэнк.

— Повернись, — велел Джерард. Он развернул Фрэнка и повёл его спиной вперёд, пока ноги парня не коснулись края кровати.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Фрэнк.

— Ты уверен? — спокойно спросил Джерард.

—  _Да._

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Фрэнки?

Фрэнк облизал губы и улыбнулся. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джерардом.

— Что угодно.

Джерард усмехнулся.

— Что это значит для тебя?

— Что угодно, на твоё усмотрение, — без запинки ответил Фрэнк. — Я хочу что угодно, что ты мне дашь. Я приму всё, что угодно, от тебя. Для тебя.

Джерард положил ладонь Фрэнку на грудь. Тот сделал вдох, когда Джерард провёл рукой вверх к его шее, а затем запрокинул голову, когда он дошёл до челюсти. Фрэнк закрыл глаза.

Джерард поцеловал его.

Это было прекрасно. Фрэнк расслабился под прикосновениями Джерарда и его поцелуем, он открыл рот для языка Джерарда. Он двигался вместе с ладонью Джерарда и замер, когда тот наконец разорвал поцелуй и отошёл назад. Рука мужчины по-прежнему нежно выводила круги на шее Фрэнка.

— Хватит всё планировать, — тихо произнёс Джерард. — Хватит думать. Хватит беспокоиться. Теперь я главный.

Фрэнк кивнул. Джерард сделал шаг вперёд, прижав его к кровати. Футболка Джерарда касалась живота Фрэнка, почти щекоча его, и парень улыбнулся.

— Ложись на кровать, — тихо сказал Джерард. — Руки за голову, глаза закрой. Не двигайся.

Фрэнк сел и поспешил сделать так, как хотел Джерард. Он закрыл глаза и вытянул руки вверх, пока костяшки его пальцев не коснулись стены. Он слушал, как Джерард двигался вокруг кровати, снимая рубашку и джинсы. Он слышал приглушённый стук наручников, которые Джерард положил на прикроватный столик.

Наручники, которые Джерард застегнул на запястьях Фрэнка, были знакомыми, с мягкими накладками, и Фрэнк опробовал их, натянув цепь, а затем расслабил руки. Глаза он держал закрытыми. Он почувствовал жар, когда Джерард наклонился над ним, и выгнул спину, ища его.

— Я сказал тебе не двигаться, — резко сказал Джерард. Он положил ладонь на грудь Фрэнка и надавил, опустив его. Его рука скользнула вверх, и он провёл большим пальцем по выступающему углу ключицы Фрэнка. Парень откинул голову назад и обнажил свою шею перед Джерардом. Он почти что чувствовал, что должно было произойти дальше.

Джерард подсунул ошейник под шеей Фрэнка и застегнул его на горле. Давление было достаточным, чтобы когда он сглатывал, было тесно, и он чувствовал, как подскакивает его пульс. Джерард подсунул один палец под него и легко потянул.

— Посмотри на меня.

Фрэнк открыл глаза.

Джерард смотрел на него, его ореховые глаза ярко блестели. Без длинных, тёмных волос, обрамлявших лицо, он выглядел совсем по-другому, почти что более подходяще для своей роли. Он был пленительным.

— Я забочусь о том, что принадлежит мне, Фрэнки, — сказал он.

Фрэнк кивнул, не разрывая визуального контакта. Он задержал дыхание в ожидании следующих слов Джерарда.

— Ты мой.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2907596


End file.
